The Best of Frenemies
by RainbowDash and Tia 4EVR
Summary: Shadow and Tia Maria are frenemies, if not, brutal enemies. But happens when they have to work together at Rouge's younger sister's party? Will it actually work?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! I know it's stupid of me to upload another story when one of them isn't even finished. So this will be the last story (hopefully) I'll upload until I finish at least 2. Anyway, read your books and focus on those levels ;) **

* * *

Tia Maria was playing Tomb Raider: Underworld on her PS3 until an unexpected flash of light came in. She realized it was Shadow, her frenemy, if not, brutal enemy. They were rivals at everything, even to eat a slice of pizza the fastest. Sonic found it funny, Amy and Rouge found it immature, Knuckles found it stupid (very surprising), Tails found it irritating and Cream... Just thought they would be friends. One day.

"Hey fob. Whatcha playing?" Shadow teased.

"My name IS Tia Maria, if you didn't know. And I'm playing my favourite game." Tia Maria replied. She had a strong disliking for Shadow but she still expected some kindness in return.

"Oh I'm sorry Little Miss Wannabe Diva. And I've already finished that Tomb Raider hell of a game. In less than 24 hours." Shadow liked to boast a bit too much.

"I got the game before you and I finished it in less than 18 hours. And because the game is SO interesting, I decided to erase the memory and start over. Just in case your brain got messed up or something. Which could be a 3/4 chance. Or 99%. Just saying." She smirked. Shadow looked sarcastically discouraged.

"Oh please! Help me! I can't remember anything... except for talking to a dweeb named Tia Maria." As soon as Tia was gonna say something, her phone rang. Her ringtone was 23 by Mike WiLL Made-It, Miley Cyrus, Wiz Khalifa and Juicy J. Rouge was calling and Shadow snickered at the ringtone.

* * *

**Hello? **- TM

_Hey girl! Whatcha doing? _- Rouge

**The usual. **

_You and Shadow are fighting? Again? _

**Yeah. He decided to come to my house without permission using his stupid Chaos Chicken Roll or whatever. And I was playing Tomb Raider: Underworld. **

_Why would he come to distract you because of that?_

**I have no idea. **

_We need to get you and Shadow to be friends. So we are having a party this Saturday._

**Are you celebrating the fact that we aren't friends? Because I would LOVE to come to that party.**

_Sorry hun. It's my little sister's birthday so I had to invite all of us, including Shadow._

**Dammit! Well, we aren't gonna talk there. Hopefully.**

_Yeah. About that... I've made sure you and Shadow would help out with the kids._

**Rouge! I hate you!**

_I know. That's why we are best friends. I gotta go. Knuckles is getting hyper from just half a bottle of Lucozade. _

**LOL! Okay catch you on Saturday.**

* * *

The line cut and Shadow was busy looking for food. Tia was very annoyed. "Who asked you to eat my KFC?"

"Me. In case you didn't know, all living organisms have the right to eat and drink to get all the proper nutrients." Shadow arrogantly said. By now, Tia was fuming.

"In case YOU didn't know, all living organisms don't have a right to just use Chaos Control, ask them a stupid question then sneak off to their kitchen to eat their food. And not even a proper WELCOME was formed." Tia replied. Shadow was quietly giggling.

"Oh sorry Princess Know-It-All. Obviously I have had no lessons on politeness." He said. Which was true because no-one would open to him. Well not as much as Tia Maria anyway.

"You're telling me. Anyway Rouge said -" Tia glared at Shadow as he was eating more than 1 piece of chicken.

"What are you looking at? I'm hungry." Shadow replied. Tia rolled her eyes.

"Rouge invited us to her little sister's party. And both of us HAVE to help out with the children's entertainment." Shadow choked on the bone.

"I and you... Are helping out... On Rouge's little sister's party... I'm not going." Tia Maria slapped Shadow very hard on the cheek.

"Whatever. We will always be frenemies. But I am not looking after little 10 year old pipsqueaks and having to listen to Old MacDonald on my own. I'd rather watch Mickey Mouse Clubhouse. And Rouge expects us to be there. Whaddya say?" Shadow was dumbstruck and was bright red in the face after the slap and wanted revenge SO badly. He simply nodded and Chaos Controlled to his house. _I wish Shadow could just see my good side,_ she thought


	2. Chapter 2

**I'd never thought I'd say this, but I actually enjoy Maths and Spanish. I like Maths because I got a 7C in my latest test. So I'm aiming to get a 7B. I LOVE Spanish because I'm partially Cuban (my mother's side) and my teacher is SO funny! Anyway, enjoy reading ;) **

* * *

Tia Maria and Shadow were walking toward Rouge's house for the party. Although they were side by side, they weren't saying anything to each other. After all, frenemies or brutal enemies wouldn't really say anything... Positive to each other. Unless it was necessary. Tia was wearing a blue belly top with red shorts with Jordans and her hair was tied into a bun. Shadow was wearing a black Converse top with red shorts with Vans. Tia Maria was listening to Worst Behaviour by Drake on her iPod Touch and Shadow was playing Subway Surfers on his iPad. Although they were frenemies/enemies, Tia and Shadow liked the same things. Shadow's phone rang. His ringtone was 5 O'Clock by T-Pain, Lily Allen and Wiz Khalifa. Obviously Tia didn't hear the ringtone, but Shadow thought she would laugh if she did.

**Hello? **- Shadow

_Yo Shadz! _- Sonic

**Whaddya want? **

_We were wondering if you and your girlfriend are still coming over to Rouge's house. _

**She's NOT my girlfriend, Faker. **

_Temper, temper, tsk, tsk. You both act the same. With the sarcasm, rude comments, etc. _

**So? We don't like each other. That's all to it. Don't be suspecting anything. **

_Mhummm. Don't come running to me when you have a crush on her. _

**I can always run to Knuckles or Tails. **

_Whatever. Anyway see you and your girlfriend later. _

Shadow cursed under his breath. He turned to his side to see Tia staring at him which a suspicious face although she didn't hear anything.

"Who were you talking to?" She asked. Shadow rolled his eyes in disgust.

"You like invading my private business too much. It was Sonic. Are you happy now?" Tia Maria smirked.

"No. What were you talking about? And I don't give a fuck if I'm invading your private business. Just not the explicit business." Shadow laughed out loud.

"Well you're not the type to swear. And Sonic was saying if you and I were still coming. But he had the nerve to call you my girlfriend." Tia fell down hysterically laughing.

"That... Bombaclaaart! Rastaclaart! Oh jeez he makes me laugh so much." She said in her best Jamaican accent. Shadow had kept a straight face. He had expected his frenemy/enemy to beat him up or run to Sonic's house but she decided to laugh instead.

After a while, Tia and Shadow continued walking toward Rouge's house. Tia had tried to keep a straight face but after Shadow's wording of his sentence when Sonic called her his girlfriend, she couldn't help but smile as it was SO funny that frenemies/enemies would make a good couple. 5 minutes later, they finally made it to Rouge's house.

* * *

**This story does actually relate to me. I had this frenemy and we would fight all the time. Oneyear later, we are dating XD weird! Anyway, hope you enjoyed this chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry I listed those songs. They are one of my favourites, especially 23. I keep playing it over and over! **

* * *

Shadow and Tia fought each other on who could open the door. Pushing each other off the porch, slamming each other on the door. Everyone could hear the commotion outside and Rouge opened it. Everyone stared in awe as Tia Maria was on Shadow's back, trying to strangle him and Shadow trying to bite Tia's fingers.

"Ahem." Shadow and Tia looked up and stared at everyone's faces. Sonic was cracking up, Amy and Rouge facepalmed, Knuckles kept staring, Tails hid behind a corner and Cream... Looked hopeful. _They can do it. I know they can, _she thought. Shadow pushed Tia down and she landed right on her back.

"Retard." She whispered. Tia snuck under Shadow's legs and tripped him over. "It seems you're not the only one that can experience pain, Ultimate Life Failure." She walked into the living room. Shadow cursed himself. He thought that this would be the last problem. But there were more.

* * *

"Okay. Here are my little sister and her friends, Shad and T!" Both of them were in for a surprise. They weren't little pipsqueaks aged 10. They were 16. Two years younger than Rouge. Same age as Knuckles. A year older than Sonic and Tia. Four years older than Amy. Eight years older than Tails. And ten years older than Cream. Shadow was obviously older than everyone, considering he was created 50 years ago although his physical age was 18.

"I thought you said she was your little sister." Shadow asked. Rouge raised an eyebrow.

"She is and her name is Chantelle. Was I supposed to say how exactly old she was?" Tia facepalmed and Shadow started to fake cry. But with real tears coming out of his eyes. "Give me a break guys. Grow up. You'll need to do something together. So we are gonna have a Talent Show in the living room. And both of you will join, whether you like it OR not." Rouge demanded. Shadow stopped 'crying' and gave a whatever look. Tia looked up, worried. Shadow smirked.

"So you are finally scared, are you?" Tia put her middle finger up and spoke to the teenagers like her own children. "So what are your names? Except for Chantelle." The teenagers answered one by one.

"Laura."

"Spencer Daniel."

"Cymphonique."

"Noah Raymond."

"Claire."

"Lucas."

"Those are awesome names! My name is Tia Maria but you can call me Tia or T and that... unidentified species over there is Shadow. Shadow the Hedgehog, the Ultimate Life Form. We are total frenemies/enemies. He claims to be cool while I claim to be awesome. He had a friend called Maria who passed away quite a long time ago. He's immortal which means you don't age. He hardly gets hurt which is strange. I and him fight all the time. You should have seen what happened right in front of your house. Somehow I feel bad for tripping him up, but he deserved it. He dropped me right on my back." Tia said. Shadow refused to answer but he couldn't believe that his frenemy/enemy was being enthusiastic about him. He really wasn't that interesting, or so he thought.

"Will you guys ever become friends? Or eventually become girlfriend and boyfriend?" Chantelle asked. Tia fell to the floor laughing once again and Shadow came, marching quite aggressively.

"No. We won't become friends OR become girlfriend and boyfriend. By the way, whenever T hears that word, she starts laughing. Can't blame anyone but herself." The teenagers nodded and were talking amongst themselves while Shadow was literally dragging Tia Maria away to the kitchen.

* * *

"What is wrong with you? Why do you always laugh when someone uses the word 'girlfriend/boyfriend?' Its not really funny." Shadow asked. Tia wiped her tears of laughter away.

"Shads it's not the term. It's when people try to refer us to girlfriend and boyfriend. I and you. It can never work. There's no spark. You would probably be best with someone like Rouge or Amy. I would probably be best with -"

"Knuckles or Sonic." Shadow cut in.

"Exactly. Wait. Why'd you say Knuckles first?" She asked, suspiciously.

"Because you're slow like him and very naive." Tia straightfaced Shadow.

"Well at least I don't go sulking everyday, keeping myself away from everyone and not being open about MY feelings or my opinion of things. I don't reject people who WANT to become my friend, unlike you who does all of these things. That's why there will never be anything past the acquaintance stage. As I said, no spark." Shadow looked at the floor. Although he hated to admit it, she was right. HE had to be like HER in order for them to get along. Which could never happen.

"Talent Show time!" Amy shouted. Tia left Shadow on his own to get ready to perform a song with Amy and Rouge.

* * *

"Okay. The song we are gonna sing first is Move by Little Mix. After we'll sing Work by Iggy Azelea. Hope you enjoy!" Rouge announced. Everyone applauded. Shadow walked in the room while the applause was going on.

"What's going on?" He whispered to Sonic.

"Amy, Rouge and Tia are gonna sing Move then Work." He whispered back. Shadow rolled his eyes once he found out that his frenemy/enemy was gonna sing. Then again, he had never heard her voice before.

**_[Amy:]_**  
**Hey baby (Mmh _[x12]_)**  
**Tell me your name**  
**I got a fever for you**  
**I just can't explain**  
**But there's just one problem**  
**I'm a bit old school**  
**When it comes to lovin'**  
**I ain't chasing you**  
**Ain't waiting**  
**I'm on a roll**  
**You've got to let yourself go**

**_[Rouge:]_  
Oh  
You know that I've been waiting for you  
Don't leave me standing all by myself  
'Cause I ain't looking at no one else**

**_[Amy and Rouge:]_  
Hey,  
Get your back off the wall  
Don't you get comfortable  
Looking so hot,  
I think that I might fall (Woo!)  
Feeling like it's my birthday  
Like Christmas day came early  
Just what I want  
So when we move  
You move**

**_[All:]_  
Hey  
Get your back off the wall  
Don't you get comfortable  
Looking so hot  
I think that I might fall  
Feeling like it's my birthday  
Like Christmas day came early  
Just what I want  
So when we move  
You move**

**_[Tia Maria:]_  
Oh silly  
Why you afraid?  
Don't be a big baby  
Quit playing games  
Put your arms around me  
You know what to do  
And we can take it down low**

**_[Rouge:]_  
Oh  
You know that I've been waiting for you (For you!)  
Don't leave me standing all by myself (Myself!)  
Cause I ain't looking at no one else (No one else, looking at no one else)  
Looking at no one else**

**_[All:]_  
Hey  
Get your back off the wall  
Don't you get comfortable  
Looking so hot  
I think that I might fall  
Feeling like it's my birthday  
Like Christmas day came early  
Just what I want  
So when we move  
You move**

Get your back off the wall  
Don't you get comfortable  
Looking so hot (Yeah!)  
I think that I might fall  
Feeling like it's my birthday  
Like Christmas day came early (Early! Yeahh)  
Just what I want  
So when we move  
You move

**_[Tia Maria:]_  
I know that you wanna  
But you can't cause you gotta  
Stay cool in the corner  
When the truth is that you wanna move  
So move  
I know that you wanna  
But you can't cause you gotta  
Stay cool in the corner  
When the truth is that you wanna move  
So move**

**_[Rouge:]_  
Move it baby, oh!  
You know that I've been waiting for you (Ooh!)  
Don't leave me standing all by myself  
Cause I ain't looking at no one else  
Looking at no one else  
Looking at no one else**

**_[All:]_  
Hey! Hey!  
I'm ready, hey!  
Boy come and get me  
Don't be scared  
Show me what you do  
Don't you know a girl  
Like a boy who moves?  
Hey! Hey!  
I'm ready, hey!  
Boy come and get me  
Don't be scared  
Show me what you do  
Don't you know a girl  
Like a boy who move?**

Hey,  
Get your back off the wall  
Don't you get comfortable  
Looking so hot  
I think that I might fall  
Feeling like it's my birthday  
Like Christmas day came early  
Just what I want  
So when we move  
You move

Hey! hey! I'm ready, hey!  
Boy come and get me  
Don't be scared  
Show me what you do  
Don't you know a girl  
Like a boy who moves!

* * *

Everybody was clapping really hard. Including Shadow. He kept looking at Tia to see a reaction from her. None. She refused to make eye contact with him because she thought that he was gonna do something bad to her. Next it was the boys (Knuckles, Sonic and Shadow) to rap the song 23. Then it was Cream and Tails who played a scene from Romeo and Juliet. Afterwards it was the teenagers (Chantelle, Noah Raymond, Spencer Daniel, Claire, Laura and Lucas having a battle and were singing It's On (Camp Rock 2: The Final Jam). The entertainment was so vibrant that the girls (Amy, Rouge and Tia) forgot to sing Work! Everyone had a great time and because it was so late, everyone stayed over for a sleepover.

"Who's sleeping with who?" Knuckles asked.

"Lemme pick names out of a hat. Just to be fair." Rouge said. She read out the results.

"Cream and Sonic, Knuckles and Amy, I and Tails which leaves..."

"Shadow and Tia," Sonic said. He burst into laughter along with Knuckles. Shadow and Tia were pleading with Rouge to change partners.

"No can do. I think this is suitable enough. You don't want Amy pestering Sonic, and Knuckles thinks I will steal the Master Emerald. And Cream and Tails... I don't have a reason for them. But you two... You NEED to get along." She replied. Shadow and Tia looked at each other and started cussing.

"Idiot." Tia started.

"Ugly duckling." Shadow continued.

"Demigod."

"Motherfucker."

"Faggot."

"Pisstake." Rouge had finally had enough.

"ENOUGH! Bloody hell! Why can't you two bitches just get along! It's not that hard. You guys both act the same, like the same things. It shouldn't be that hard. Come on guys, lemme get your bed sheets and duvets." She screamed. Shadow and Tia were embarrassed but we both thinking the same thing. _We will never be friends, as far as I live.__  
_


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm actually enjoying this story. And as America'sNextTopWriter said, I might not be updating stories as much because I have a Maths Test coming on and I need to stay in Set 1 by all means! Wish me luck! ****Oh and some replies.**

**Im Officially Awesome - Yeah I know this story is by far my favourite**

**BADA555W0RD - Sure OC's are accepted but it's limited and there might be a Freshman game for High School. I'll make sure I can fit that in.**

**Anyway, happy reading XD **

* * *

"Rouge why do you have so many rooms?" Amy asked. Rouge smirked.

"I guess I'm just lucky! Right so Shadow and Tia are in Room 1, Cream and Sonic in Room 2, Amy and Knuckles in Room 3 and I and Tails in Room 4." She replied. Everyone went into their rooms calmly and where talking amongst themselves. However, Shadow and Tia kept their distance and said nothing to each other. Again, they were thinking the same thoughts. _Why on earth do I have to stay in a room with IT? God damn Rouge._ It was about an hour later when they put on a movie, Titanic.

**-Room 1-**

"Are you sad?" Tia asked in a monotone expression. Shadow shook his head. Are you gonna cry?" Shadow once again shook his head. "Isn't this movie boring?" Shadow nodded. Tia jumped off the bed to change the film.

**-Room 2-**

"Cream I know you believe in friendship and all but how can you possibly think that Shadow and Tia Maria are going to be friends? They've been frenemies/enemies for a very long time now." Sonic asked Cream. She just smiled.

"I believe in the power of teamwork and friendship. I can bet on it if you like, but I choose not to. It'll work. Besides, how did they even become so... vain against each other?" She asked.

"I think this is what happened..."

_Flashback._

_Note that this was two years ago so Amy was 10, Tia Maria and Sonic were 13, Shadow and Rouge were 16, Knuckles was 14, Tails was 6 and Cream was 4._

_"And that's Shadow. Shadow the Hedgehog. We have our differences but I'm sure you two will get along." Amy explained. Tia nodded and approached Shadow._

_"Hi Shadow!" No reply. Tia Maria spoke louder. "HI SHADOW!" Shadow turned his face and his blood red eyes stared into the young girl's light brown innocent ones._

_"What do you want?" He asked, coldly. The young teenager wasn't offended by this. _

_"I want to be your friend!" She said, bubbly. Shadow rejected the offer._

_"I don't like you. And I never will." Tia's eyes started to water._

_"Fine. I don't like you either. At least other people are nice to me and I can be their friends." She replied, coldly. Shadow slightly smirked._

_"Well I don't care. I don't like you and that's final." The young girl ran away from Shadow, hurt and angry at the same time, with tears flowing like rivers._

_End of Flashback. _

**-Room 3-**

Amy and Knuckles were playing Solitaire on the bed.

"Ha! I've gotta Joker to take your cards!" Knuckles exclaimed. Amy hung her head in disgust and Knuckles laughed. Soon Amy joined and had a fest of laughter.

"Knuckles?" Amy asked.

"Yeah?" He replied.

"Do you ever think I'll find love when I'm older?" Knuckles paused for a moment.

"Well sure. You might even find it now, if you're that desperate." He joked. Amy smiled and fell asleep while Knuckles pondered on what she meant.

**-Room 4-**

"So Rouge, you think you can get over the Master Emerald and other jewels?" Tails asked, curiously. Rouge laughed but realized Tails was being serious.

"Sorry Tails. Well jewellery and gems are basically my life. I can't live without them. But I'll do my best NOT to steal them." Tails gave an unsatisfied look. "What?" She asked. Tails shrugged and turned off the light.

**-Room 1-**

Shadow and Tia were now watching Open Season. Tia laughed so hard since Boog arrived in the woods. Especially the part where Ian and Elliot had encountered. Shadow had just kept quiet and watched his frenemy/enemy laugh at stupid things. She was so immature.

_"Oh I've heard of you. You're that bear that got his butt thumped by a squirrel." _- Ian

**"But there was 20 of them." - **Boog

_"Ooh." _

**"And they had nuts!" **

Tia fell off the bed, heavily laughing. Shadow eyed her.

"What's so funny? This is shit I tell you." He said. Tia couldn't stop laughing.

"It's just funny! Especially when Boog said NUTS. That sounded SO wrong." After a good 30 minutes, they turned off the movie and went to bed when another incident happened.

"Who's sleeping where?" Tia Maria asked.

"I'm sleeping on the King sized bed ALL by MYSELF." Shadow replied, smirking. Tia widened her eyes in shock and watched Shadow take the bed all to himself. He was very self-absorbed.

"Where am I sleeping then?" Shadow pointed to the floor. That's it. She wasn't taking it this time. "Uh-uh. We will SHARE this bed, whether you like it or not." She objected. They started fighting again. At this rate, the duo wouldn't become friends AT all.

**-Room 2-**

"Cream can you hear that?" Sonic asked. She nodded. There was some loud banging on the wall. A series of bangings. Sonic facepalmed. "They are fighting. AGAIN." He said, with some annoyance in his voice. Cream giggled. "Just have faith Sonic. They'll be friends." Sonic rolled his eyes but still believed Cream. _Just how though? _He thought.

* * *

**I hope that wasn't rushed! And by the way, that part from Open Season is MY favourite which was why I put it in! Hope you enjoyed!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Some replies:**

**werewolf lover99 - I know! This story is by far my favourite because it kind of relates to me and my friend.**

**Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

Everyone came rushing downstairs in the morning while Shadow and Tia were struggling to stand and open their eyes.

"What happened to you both? You're normally active." Rouge asked.

"We had some..." Tia's head dropped in her Frosties while Sonic was laughing is head off.

"I and Cream heard you guys fighting again last night. What were you fighting about this time?" Sonic asked, curiously.

"Over... The..." Shadow banged his head on the table and slept. Everyone giggled and Knuckles was giving the plan of that day.

"Well, I and Amy did plan to go to Orb Park, but since Shadow and Tia are so tired, maybe we should -" Knuckles started.

"Go without them!" Tails shouted. Everyone stared at him. "I mean, wait until they wake up." Everybody agreed.

**-3 hours later-**

Tia and Shadow hadn't woken up yet but the weird thing was that their heads hadn't changed position.

"I wonder what they most be dreaming about." Amy thought aloud. A few minutes later, the duo woke up at exactly the same time. Sonic, Knuckles and Rouge stopped playing Just Dance 4 and turned to see them. Sonic went bright red, Knuckles creepily smiled and Rouge laughed. Shadow and Tia were confused until Shadow looked at his rival and smirked. Tia was confused.

"What? Do I look that bad?" She worriedly asked.

"Why don't you look for yourself." Shadow held up a mirror and Tia almost had a fit. The milk had dried up on her face.

"Holy crap! I gotta get outta here and wear some clothes. And clean my face!" Tia Maria exclaimed. "Who wants to come with me?"

"I'll go," Sonic said. Sonic was Tia's best friend that was a boy and after all, they were the same age. They were both very fast and cocky.

"Race you there!" Tia said and sped off. Sonic smirked and sped after her.

* * *

**-At Tia Maria's house-**

Tia Maria just came downstairs and let her hair down. She dyed it a bright red. (Her hair was originally brown)

"Wow Tia, you look really nice." He said. Tia slightly blushed.

"Thank you Sonic." She replied. She had a bunch of paper in her hand.

"What's that in your hand?" Sonic asked.

"A list of songs I should sing at the school party next week." She replied. Sonic and Tia looked through the different songs. There was Who's That Chick (David Guetta ft Rihanna), Promiscuous (Nelly Furtado ft Timbaland), The Boys (Nicki Minaj ft Cassie), Party In The U.S.A. (Miley Cyrus), Love on Top (Beyonce), Trampoline (Tinie Tempah ft 2 Chainz) and obviously Work (Iggy Azelea). Sonic was impressed at the song choices.

"Well maybe you could sing Love On Top, you and the girls could sing Who's That Chick, we boys could sing Trampoline and we all could sing Candy." Sonic suggested. Tia agreed.

"Right! Thanks Sonic! Hey, maybe we should get going to Rouge's house. They'll be getting worried." Sonic nodded.

"Yeah. Do you wanna piggyback ride?" He asked. Tia smiled and jumped on Sonic's back and he ran as fast as he could to Rouge's house.

* * *

**-At Rouge's house-**

Tia and Sonic walked in. Everyone admired her new colour of hair. Except for Shadow of course.

"Okay so here are the song choices. I will sing Love On Top, Amy, Rouge and I will sing Who's That Chick, the boys will sing Trampoline and we all will sing Promiscuous." Tia explained. Everyone agreed but Cream and Tails looked left out.

"What about us?" They asked in unison.

"Well what do you wanna do?" Shadow asked.

"Maybe I could sing Party In the U.S.A?" Cream suggested.

"And I could sing with her?" Everyone agreed.

"When are we gonna get to Orb Park already?" Shadow and Tia asked in unison and glared at each other.

"NOW! Race you there!" Sonic shouted and everyone sped out the door.

* * *

**-Orb Park-**

"I won!" Shadow exclaimed. There was an angry expression on Tia and Sonic's face but Sonic decided not to say anything.

"No you didn't! You cheated! You used your bloody Chaos Controller or whatever! I and Sonic won." Tia Maria protested.

"Point of correction. Seriously, point of correction. It's Chaos Control. And it's not cheating. No one spoke about the technique." Shadow smartly replied. Tia rolled her eyes and walked off by herself. Rouge walked towards Shadow.

"Jeez Shadow. Take it easy on her. You know her heart is still heavy after you rejected her friendship." She reminded him. It was true. Shadow did feel bad for his frenemy/enemy but he couldn't show any feelings towards her. Especially if she was still angry. Everyone walked off and left Shadow alone to look for his rival.

**-With Tia Maria-**

_Ugh damn it. I used to be really good at baseball,_ Tia thought. "Sorry honeybun. You want another turn?" A lady asked.

"No thanks. It was a good game though! _Not._" Tia replied. She walked off and found a quiet place to sit down when a shadow appeared.

"Hey fob. Why are you sitting here by yourself?" Shadow asked, smirking. Tia turned her back on him.

"Leave me alone, Shadow. I'm NOT in the mood." She replied, coldly.

"Well I'm not either. Why are you angry?" He asked, with some passion in his voice. Tia's eyes began to water.

"I'm not angry. Can you just leave me alone?" She said, with some weakness in her voice. Shadow began to feel sympathetic for once.

"Look if it's to do with what happened two years ago, I totally take the blame. And you were right, I reject people too much. I'm sorry, can we start anew?" He asked. Tia slowly turned around and saw that Shadow was being serious and smiled. She ran up and hugged Shadow and he returned it. This is all what she had been waiting for. To be friends with the Ultimate Life Form.

* * *

**Aww that's so cute! Let me know if I should tweak this chapter a bit if it seems a bit rushed. Anyways, good night!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry but I'm not feeling nice so the storyline is gonna have a TURN! Dun dun duh!**

* * *

Sonic and the gang were looking for Tia Maria and Shadow until they saw them hugging. Sonic gagged, Knuckles smirked. Rouge awwed. Tails blushed and Cream smiled. _I knew they could do it! _She thought.

"Sorry to bother a good moment, but why on earth are you hugging?" Knuckles asked, slyly. Tia and Shadow let go and turned around.

"We agreed to be friends, isn't it Shadow?" She replied. Shadow kept quiet and Sonic had a dissatisfied look on his face. He knew what Shadow was up to.

"Shadow, can I talk to you in private please?" Sonic glared at him and walked off while the others waited.

**-With Shadow and Sonic-**

"I know what you're doing. You are pretending to be friends with her so we'll be happy." Sonic said. Shadow looked up with a surprised look on his face.

"H-How the hell did you know that?" He worriedly asked. Sonic smirked.

"Obviously, you won't be friends with Tia that fast. Or anybody. You better make sure she doesn't find out. She seems quite happy that you're friends." He replied. Shadow rolled his eyes.

"Yeah yeah sure she does." He remarked sarcastically. Sonic raised an eyebrow.

"SHE does. Look, remember the time when you said you didn't like her..."

_Flashback._

___The young girl ran away from Shadow, hurt and angry at the same time, with tears flowing like rivers. Once she was tired, Tia sat down, sobbing quietly and didn't realize someone was sitting next to her._

___"Why are you crying?" Sonic asked. She looked up._

___"Shadow said he won't like me, ever! I really want to be his friend. What can I do?" Tia Maria asked. Sonic thought for a moment._

___"Well a) Don't give up. There's only one guy I know who's always determined and that's ME." He proudly answered. Tia giggled. _

___"What's b)?" _

___"B) I can be close to you, if you like. You know, the brother figure..." He trailed off. The young teenager gave a full smile and hugged Sonic. Sonic wiped her tears away._

___"You're right Sonic. I won't stop trying to be his friend, even if he rejects me! I'm gonna be like you!" She said and ran off as fast as she could._

___"Wow, she can even run as fast as me. SWEET!" Sonic thought._

___End of Flashback._

"All those times she was mean to you Shads, Tia just wanted to be your friend." Sonic explained. Shadow kept quiet.

"Well, I still gotta pretend because I don't really like her still. And make sure she doesn't find out. Thanks though Sonic!" He exclaimed and left Sonic on his own. _Oh Shadow, what have you done? _

**-With the others-**

Tia Maria and Knuckles were playing a clapping game while waiting for Shadow and Sonic.

**Have you ever ever ever in your long legged life**

**Seen a long legged spider**

**With a long legged wife?**

**No I've never ever ever in my long legged life**

**Seen a long legged spider**

**With a long legged wife!**

"Aha! No mistakes!" Knuckles and Tia said in unison. Everyone laughed.

"So Tia, how you do feel about you and Shadow being friends?" Rouge asked. Tia didn't take time to answer.

"It feels great! I've been wanting this since the first time we met!" She happily exclaimed. No one had seen her this happy in quite a while. Or ever. Shadow was listening to the conversation and was replaying the sentence in his head. _I've been wanting this since the first time we met! _Shadow playfully rolled his eyes, waiting for Sonic to walk over. Sonic muttered to himself. "Be careful Shadow. Just because she's 15, doesn't mean she's dumb." Shadow ignored this and walked over to the rest of the group.

"Shouldn't we get our outfits tomorrow? Since the dance is on Friday?" Tails suggested. Everyone agreed.

"What time should we meet up?" Amy asked.

"Maybe around 1pm?" Cream asked. Everyone nodded.

"Guys I'm gonna have to go now since it's getting dark. Catch you later tomorrow okay?" Tia Maria said. She sprinted all the way to her house and everyone parted. Shadow, on the other hand, was feeling quite guilty and surprised at the same time. Guilty because he was just buying someone's friendship and surprised because she hadn't found out. _I'll just leave it to her to find out. Hope she won't be that mad. _Shadow thought.

* * *

**-The next day (Thursday)-**

Tia Maria had just finished dressing up and was blowdrying her hair. She added some blonde highlights for the party/dance on Friday. _Wait. I can run in circles rather than using a bloody hairdryer which takes forever. _She thought. She turned off the electricity and ran as fast as she could until her hair dried. _Now that was a lot quicker than blowdrying._

She went downstairs and skipped breakfast because the gang were going to a restaurant after the shopping. Her phone rang. It was Sonic.

**Hello? **- TM

_Hey sis! _- Sonic

**Hey bro! What's up? **

_Oh nothing much. I was wondering if you were still coming? _

**Oh yeah I am. What's the time?**

_12.57pm. Everyone is literally waiting for you. _

**Oh crap! Why am I always late?**

_Don't feel bad. Besides you've got running power like me so you can be there in less than a millisecond._

**You're right. I'm on my way.**

_See you soon! _

Tia cut the line and sprinted to Sonic's house.

* * *

"Finally! You came. I was wondering if you weren't coming." Rouge said to Tia Maria.

"Sorry. I really can't keep track of time." She replied.

"Yeah, you're telling me." Knuckles sarcastically remarked. Tia glared at Knuckles.

"Yeah, I AM telling you actually." She answered, smirking but glaring at the same time. "Where's Shadow?"

Just as she asked, Shadow Chaos Controlled out of nowhere and acted like nothing happened.

"Hey T. I see you've added some highlights. But out of all colours, why blonde?" He jokingly asked. Tia giggled.

"Just tryna be adventurous! And how come you're the only one who's realized this?" She asked and turned to everyone. They were whistling like nothing happened. Tia rolled her eyes and Cream broke the silence.

"Is everyone ready?" She asked, quietly. Everyone screamed "YEAH" at the same time and laughed. "How are we gonna get there?"

"With my car of course!" Knuckles said. He had a Mercedes A-Class. Sonic and Tia groaned. Not that they didn't like the car, but of course they wanted something faster than fast, considering they were that already.

"We get that you two are fasties but we gonna have to take precautions here." Rouge protested.

"Fine." They both replied.

"Or maybe, we can Chaos Control to that place." Shadow suggested. Tia Maria's eyes brightened. _Why on earth are her eyes so bright brown? _Shadow thought. Everyone agreed. "CHAOS CONTROL!"

**-At the mall-**

"We're at the mall! We're at the mall!" Amy, Rouge and Cream kept singing. Tia was getting annoyed and was talking to the boys.

"Why are they singing? Singing is for losers." Tia told Sonic. Shadow laughed.

"Well if it's for losers, why'd you take an interest in it?" He asked. _I'm really good at acting._ He thought.

"I don't take an interest. Just because I'm good at it, it doesn't mean I like it. I'm actually into baseball. So I'm gonna tryout next year." She replied. Sonic's mouth was dangling.

"You don't like running?" He asked, angrily.

"I do. Running is my life. But baseball is my favourite sport." She smartly replied, walking toward the girls.

"Say Sonic. She's just like you. But she would go perfectly with Shadow." Knuckles replied. Shadow gave a look that read 'Get lost.' Knuckles smirked. The boys went to the boys aisle and girls went to the girls aisle. This was gonna be a long day.

**-With the girls-**

"Rouge would go perfectly with Knuckles -" Amy started.

"If he was older..." Rouge sulked. Tia's eyes widened.

"You like him, don't you?" She asked. Rouge blushed bright red. "Oh my gosh!"

"What about you getting gased over Shadow being your friend? You have feelings for him." Rouge stated. Tia straight faced her.

"P-Lease. This motherfucker has no time for boyfriends. I'm athletic, active and all that crap about families and children are just outta my way." She replied. Cream was busy looking for outfits while the older girls were talking. Rouge had found a blue dress that reached the knees, Amy had find a pink dress that was strapless and matching heels, Cream had found a jumpsuit with sandals and Tia had found a top that said "Almost 16" and matching shorts. "LOOK! The perfect outfit!" She screamed. The trio turned around and rolled their eyes at the outfit.

"We get you're a tomboy and all but wear a dress just this once." Cream suggested. Tia glared at the girls and they seemed to agree with her.

"Whatever. Imma show these to the boys to see what they think." And Tia dashed off to get the boys opinion.

**-With the boys-**

"So lemme get this straight. You just PRETENDED to be friends with Tia Maria so she'll stop bothering you?" Knuckles asked, in curiousity. Shadow nodded. "Who the hell do you think you are?"

"A person of my words, okay. I don't like that girl. I never did and I never will. But why do you think I agreed to be her friend? Because I know she had a soft spot for me anyway and she'll stop bugging me." Shadow replied. Sonic was about to say something when they heard a drop of clothes on the floor.

"You don't think that was her, do you?" Tails worriedly asked. Shadow hesitated for a moment.

"Nah. Not really." Sonic raised an eyebrow.

"So why do the clothes say 'Almost 16' with matching shorts. You know how much Tia hates wearing dresses." He replied. Shadow's heart pounded. Maybe it was her.

"I'm sure its nothing." He didn't realize it WAS her.

**-With the girls-**

Tia Maria was racing through the store, with tears in her eyes. _So he was playing with me. Boy, I should have known that he wouldn't just apologize to me so quickly. He's right. He never liked me and he never will. _

"Hun? Are you okay?" Rouge asked, with concern in her voice. Tia quickly wiped her tears away.

"Erm yeah! The boys said they loved it so imma pay for it now." Tia said.

"Where are the clothes?" Amy asked. Tia Maria realized she had left them on the floor near the boys.

"It's... With the boys. Yeah with the boys. Lemme get it and pay for it." Tia dashed away to get the clothes.

**-With the boys-**

"Okay I've my tux! Now can we bloody pay?" Shadow cockily said. Sonic, Knuckles and Tails laughed until they heard a sound. They turned around and realized the clothes weren't behind them anymore.

"Okay. This is strange. First minute the clothes are there and next minute the just disappear." Knuckles answered. The rest shrugged it like nothing and went to pay for their clothes. Shadow didn't realize he had broken the heart of his biggest rival.

* * *

Rouge, Amy and Cream had been waiting for Tia ever since but didn't see her at all. They were so worried so they obviously had to run to the boys.

"Guys have you seen Tia Maria? She was here with us two minutes ago, saying she was gonna pay for clothes." Cream explained. The boys shook their heads.

"What outfit did she pick?" Sonic asked.

"She picked an 'Almost 16' top with matching shorts. Why?" Amy replied. The boys eyes widened.

"What else was she doing?" Knuckles asked.

"Well when she picked the clothes, we told her to wear a dress for the occasion but she decided to get an opinion from you lot." Rouge said. The boys glared at Shadow. So did the girls.

"Err... why are we staring at Shadow?" Amy asked. Sonic explained what they were talking about when they heard the same clothes drop on the floor. Rouge and Sonic were extremely disappointed.

"You knew how much she wanted to befriend you Shadow. Why'd you lie to her?" Rouge asked.

"I don't care how much she wanted to befriend me. I told her on the first day she met me to get lost. Shadow replied.

"I'm very disappointed Shadow. She's like my sister. You know she has no family and now she won't turn to us for advice. Anyway, let's get summing to eat and let's forget this issue." Sonic replied. Everyone walked into the food mall. No one said a word. They were very angry with Shadow. _Maybe I can Chaos Control to her house and see how she is, _he thought.

* * *

**Told you guys I'm evil. Why on earth would Shadow even become friends with Tia Maria so fast? Anyway well done to me for such excellency XD (hey that rhymes!) **


	7. Chapter 7

**Some replies:**

**werewolf lover99 - Well yeah they will be and they might like like each other. If you know what I mean *wink wink***

**Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

**-Friday (Dance) 3pm-**

Everyone was looking for Tia Maria everywhere. Shadow decided to go into her house. It was unlocked. To his surprise, nothing was there AT all. All the pictures of her friends? Gone. All her clothes and other stuff? Gone. _Why do girls get so damn emotional? _He thought.

He walked upstairs to see a DVD on her bed. _Interesting. _Shadow went downstairs and played the DVD. He was dumbstruck. It had all the good memories of them all.

_Memory - Tia Maria's 14th birthday_

_(On phone on the way home)_

_TM: I know! That girl is such a sidechick though. The way I wanted to rip out that thing called a face... TRUST ME! Aaaay, you know! Hey Miles (her friend is called Miley) imma clock you later. See ya babes! Bye!_

_(off phone and in house)_

_TM: Why the hell is the motherfucking light switched off - _

_Everybody: SURPRISE!_

_TM: What the-_

_Everybody: HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU! HAPPY BIRTHDAY DEAR Tee Tee, HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU! HIP HIP HIP? HOORAY!_

_TM: Oh my god guys! I completely forgot! You guys are the best!_

_Sonic: Aww sis! Now make a wish (hey that rhymes!)._

_TM: Can I say it out loud?_

_Rouge: Course you can._

_TM: I wish that my friends have a wonderful future as they have acted just like family to me._

_Everybody: Aww._

_Amy: Come on! Let's PAR-TAY!_

_-2 hours later-_

_TM: Who organized this party?_

_Knuckles: Shadow._

_TM: Why did he?_

_Rouge: Might wanna ask him yourself._

_TM: But we don't like each other._

_Sonic: Just gotta try your hardest. Remember what I told you last year?_

_TM: *giggles* Yeah yeah. _

_-with Shadow-_

_Shadow: Ugh more TEENAGERS._

_TM: But you're 17. So technically, you're a teenager._

_Shadow: Technically, I'm NOT because I was created 50 years ago._

_TM: Whatever._

_Shadow: Hmph._

_TM: Shadow?_

_Shadow: What NOW T-Shirt?_

_TM: *laughs* Why'd you organize the party for me?_

_Shadow: Cause I did. End of._

_TM: Oh Shadow. I know you wanna be my friend but you're just too scared to show it._

_Shadow: Whaddya mean?_

_TM: You'll find out soon._

_Shadow: Whatever._

_TM: And Shadow?_

_Shadow: Yesss?_

_TM: Don't call me T-Shirt._

* * *

**_-_****With Shadow (present)-**

Shadow realized she was right. He WAS too scared to show it, at all. But now, he had made a stupid mistake. _Why the fuck did I do this? She's even named after Maria. Tia Maria. What have I done? _

**-With the others-**

"Have you seen her yet?" Rouge anxiously asked. Everyone shook their head.

"I guess we just have to sing our songs without her tonight." Amy replied, sadly.

"Why on earth are you concerned about that?" Knuckles asked.

"In CASE you didn't know, Tia has actually been the best friend ever to me. Like my younger sister. She's the one that is helping Amy and Rouge achieve their dreams, to have a record deal. She's kind to everyone and although she tries to get a certain SOMEONE'S attention and has most of my personality traits, you should be grateful. And if she doesn't turn up, she's still in our hearts." Sonic replied. Rouge started to cry along with Amy, Cream, Tails and Knuckles.

"Guys. I'll find her. And I will confront her. Promise." Shadow stated and left as soon as possible.

**-With Shadow (Shadow's P.O.V.)-**

I walked in the woods. I never really expected my frenemy/enemy to just escape like that. Wait a moment. That's HER over there! It's a miracle! But why is she talking to lions like they understand her...

"You promise to take good care of my cubs?" The mother lion said.

"Of course. We are going to be the best of friends!" Tia Maria happily exclaimed. My heart sank when I saw her happy face. I HAD to admit, she was pretty. Wait. Lemme not change the topic here. As soon as the mother lion went, I ran straight to Tia Maria and hugged her from behind. This time, I wasn't joking. I let go of her when I received no action. Tia turned around slowly and started walking away again.

"WAIT!" I shouted. T-Shirt turned around and glared at me. "Please stop running." I pleaded. She said nothing. "Look you were right about the Ultimate Life Failure insult but please just hear me out."

"I have absolutely nothing to say to you. The only friends I have are Vanessa and Leon, these two twin baby cubs in my hands. I'm not gonna be a bad influence on them as you were to me." She coldly replied. She was smiling. I missed her smile, not to mention her playful ways.

"But... I need you..." I stopped my sentence. T-Shirt looked as emotionless as ever.

"Well I DON'T need you. Or the others. My future is RIGHT here. I don't need baseball or to get a bloody record deal."

"But T-Shirt -"

"DON'T CALL ME THAT! I'M SICK AND TIRED, SHADOW. I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE. SO JUST LET ME BE." Tia shouted. She was so angry and I could see the expression on her face. She ran away from me with Vanessa and Leon in her hand. _Damn I feel so bad now. _

**-AT the party-**

I explained everything to my 'friends'. They looked so downcast and brokenhearted.

"There goes our dream. Even her wish on her 14th party..." Amy started, with tears in her eyes.

"And all the fun times we used to have with her..." Knuckles and Rouge continued.

"My twin sister... Same age, same personality..." Sonic ended.

"I'm super sorry guys. It's all my fault. I don't know why I rejected her in the first place." I apologized. Before anyone else could say anything, there was a voice on the microphone. And I recognized it.

_**Honey, honey  
I can see the stars all the way from here  
Can't you see the glow on the window pane?  
I can feel the sun whenever you're near  
Every time you touch me I just melt away**_

Now everybody asks me why I'm smiling out from ear to ear (They say love hurts)  
But I know (It's gonna take a little work)  
Nothing's perfect, but it's worth it after fighting through my tears  
And finally you put me first

Baby it's you.  
You're the one I love.  
You're the one I need.  
You're the only one I see.

Come on baby it's you.

You're the one that gives your all.  
You're the one I can always call.  
When I need you make everything stop.  
Finally you put my love on top.

Ooh! Come on baby.  
You put my love on top, top, top, top, top.  
You put my love on top.  
Ooh oooh! Come on baby.  
You put my love on top, top, top, top, top.  
My love on top.  
My love on top.

Baby, Baby  
I can hear the wind whipping past my face.  
As we dance the night away.  
Boy your lips taste like a night of champagne.  
As I kiss you again, and again, and again and again.

Now everybody asks me why I'm smiling out from ear to ear (They say love hurts)  
But I know (It's gonna take a little work)  
Nothing's perfect, but it's worth it after fighting through my tears.  
And finally you put me first.

Baby it's you.  
You're the one I love.  
You're the one I need.  
You're the only one I see.  
Come on baby it's you.  
You're the one that gives your all.  
You're the one I can always call.  
When I need you make everything stop.  
Finally you put my love on top.

* * *

The crowd went wild. However, Tia Maria didn't smile. She wasn't as bubbly as she was before, especially when she was younger. She went down the stage and I raced after her.

"What are you doing? Lemme go!" Tia Maria screamed. I refused.

"No. I'm not gonna let you go. Just give me another chance." I pleaded.

"Give you another chance for what? To take advantage of my friendship?" Her voice was getting high pitched and cracking at the same time. She looked so... elegant when she was angry. Her eyes lit up in the sky, her red hair with blonde highlights made her unique. She was my only friend. But I was too stupid to see that. Suddenly, I leaned in towards her. I had no idea what I was doing until... BAM! Our lips touched. It was kind of weird for frenemies/enemies to be kissing anyway. Sonic and Rouge were watching from a distance. Tia pulled away from me and ran away, chucking her high heels aside.

"What on earth did you do?" Rouge asked.

"I honestly don't know." I replied. I had no idea why I kissed her, but I guess it was for a good reason.

* * *

**Okay! I know that was definitely rushed because it's frigging 02.20 in the morning! Damn it. Anyway, just to be a bit of a spolier, the gang goes on a holiday and that's where Tia and Shadow sorts out the issue and get FREAKY!**

**Shadow: Not that kind of freaky.**

**Me: Get lost. Anyway, goodnight or should I say Goodmorning!**

**Shadow: Children these days. Typical.**

**Me: Umm... I'm a preteen. I'm gonna be 13 in April next year.**

**Shadow: And yet, you act like a five year old.**

**Me: That's just me XD**


	8. Chapter 8

**Well there aren't any notices so I better just get through with the story. Enjoy XD**

* * *

**-At Rouge's house-**

Everyone was sitting in silence in Rouge's house. They were all worried about Tia Maria. Especially Shadow. After he had coincidentally kissed her, he had no idea what he was thinking. _Why the hell did I actually kiss her?_ He kept thinking. A doorbell broke the silence. "I'll get it." Rouge said. She flew towards the door and was in for a big surprise.

"T?" She asked. All of a sudden, everyone's eyes popped open.

"C-Can I come in?" Tia Maria asked. Rouge signaled for her to go inside and she sat down with her on a couch. Everyone sat down in a circle, still being quiet. T-Shirt's dress was ripped and her hair was dyed a black without any highlights. "First of all, I'm sorry for worrying y'all. I didn't mean to run away from you guys. Maybe it's because I think I have no one to rely on since I have no family." She started. T-Shirt started to cry. "I feel like the worst friend ever. Running away without notice. I'm so sorry if I damaged your lives." She left tears run down like rivers. Everyone got emotional and hugged her in a group. Except Shadow. Afterwards, she got up and spoke to Shadow. "And Shadow. I should apologized to you ages ago. After all those times convincing you to be my friend, I realize I've done wrong. I should have listened to you after you were apologizing. I'm so stupid I realized. I'm SUPER sorry." Tia Maria started walking towards the door but Shadow quickly grabbed her by the waist and hugged her while she was sobbing.

"Now now. 15 year old's don't cry. Especially when they proved to be strong, young women." Shadow reassured her. Tee giggled and whispered, "You don't have to apologize. At least you forgive me." Shadow heard this and whispered back, "You're my friend now. That's all that matters." Tia Maria secretly blushed. "Now let's see that smile!" He exclaimed. Shadow pushed Tia to the ground and tickled her. Her laughter was SO childish.

"No...Wait!...Please...OH THAT'S THE SENSITIVE SPOT! (her stomach not THAT area)" She laughed and screamed. Everyone laughed. Shadow stopped and as Tia Maria started to calm down, she stared into Shadow's eyes. _Her eyes are so innocent, same as when she was 13. _Shadow thought. "I like your eyes. They're cool." T-Shirt randomly blurted out. Shadow laughed but took it as a complement.

"Thanks." He replied.

"Erm guys I better go home now. You know, if you have any plans for tomorrow or anything. See ya later!" Tia Maria dashed off. Once she was gone, everyone was looking at Shadow.

"Wait why are we looking at Shadow?" Amy asked.

"Shadow likes T-Shirt. That's why he kissed her." Sonic remarked. Shadow scoffed and Chaos Controlled to her place.

"Tut tut. He'll discover his true feelings sooner or later." Knuckles said.

**-With Tia Maria-**

Tia Maria was dancing to Sean Paul's Other Side of Love and singing at the same time. She didn't realize that Shadow had Chaos Controlled to her house and was quietly watching her. _Why is she dancing at 11.50pm? Boy, she likes her energy. _Tia heard a footstep and turned around and saw Shadow's eyes.

"Gah! Shadow why'd you creep up on me?" She asked. He smirked.

"Well I wanted to see how you were doing really, T-Shirt." He replied. Tia rolled her eyes and smiled.

"Sure you did." She sarcastically replied. Tia stopped the music and sat down opposite Shadow.

"I thought you said you hated singing." Shadow remembered.

"I do. This song is catchy." Tia said. _He better believe me. This isn't an excuse. _She thought. "Shads why do you call me T-Shirt?"

"Because. Its a good nickname. I have loads for you. Tee, T, Fob, Peter Rabbit -" He stopped and laughed. Tia laughed also.

"Out of all things, why Peter Rabbit?" She asked. Shadow shrugged. He looked at the time. It read 00:32.

"Shouldn't you be getting to bed now?" Shadow asked. No answer. She was fast asleep. In a puppy position. _This girl and sleep. Wow such a sloth. _Shadow joked. He picked her up and sat where she was lying and put her on his lap. They both had a comfortable slumber.

* * *

**-Saturday morning (TM and Shadow)-**

Shadow had got up early to make breakfast. He made bacon mixed with fried eggs with toast, because that was Tia's favourite breakfast. She was still fast asleep and she couldn't even smell the bacon! Shadow walked up to her and whispered in her ear.

"Come on T-Shirt. You have to get up." He said. Tia groaned and switched positions.

"Mmmm... You made the best KFC..." She murmured. Shadow giggled as she was sleeptalking. But she continued. "Mom, this is the best chicken I've ever tasted..." She stopped and smiled. Shadow however, was getting confused.

"Tia Tia Tia!" He sang, playfully. TM didn't get up still and she was still sleeptalking.

"Mom can I come with you to work..." She said a bit louder. Shadow was getting really confused and decided to scream. Instantly, Tia shot up. "Huh? What happened?" She asked. Her friend was hysterically laughing and she looked down at the floor. "What the hell? Shads was that even necessary?"

"Y-You weren't waking up. I had to do something! Anyway, it's 11:30am and your breakfast is ready." He replied.

"Yippee, breakfast!" She sarcastically exclaimed. T-Shirt struggled to get up and when she did, she bashed into the wall. Shadow was cracking up. "It's not funny. I always experience this when I wake up." Shadow helped her to the dining and her eyes opened to see her favourite breaky on the table. "Oh...My...Daze. You cooked bacon mixed with fried eggs and toast? You are the bestest friend EVER!" She exclaimed and hugged Shadow. He slightly blushed but she didn't notice as she was gobbling up the breakfast like it was the only food left. In less than 2 minutes, she finished.

"Already? I haven't even started on my toast!" Shadow said. TM laughed.

"Well not all of us are fast eaters -" She started.

"Or fast drinkers." Shadow continued. Tee smiled and left to freshen up. _Wonder what Rouge is up to, _she thought.

* * *

**-With Rouge-**

_So Sonic? You remember the plan? _- Rouge

**Of course! We planned a cruise for a week and we need Shads and T to get closer. **- Sonic

_Is everyone going?_

**Duh.**

_Do you even know what a cruise is?_

**Do you really think I'm that stupid?**

_Well considering you have no idea what is around the boat, yeah pretty much._

**Whaddya mean... OH.**

_Just a lack of common sense, I think._

**Well I can handle a little water. Besides, why should I be scared?**

_Because you'll make a big fool outta yourself and everyone will be laughing at you, especially Ames, you're secret crush? _

**Shut up you. I don't have a bloody crush on Ames!**

_I hope you know lying is a sin. So tell the truth and shame the devil._

**Grr. When I get my hands on you I'll...**

_Tickle me to death or just get me a candy cane?_

**Rouge! I will find you. And I will kill you (A/N: A quote in Vines)**

_Go ahead. Knowing you have already found me because you know where I live and you can't kill me, especially when Knuckles can kill YOU by just touching you._

**Get lost.**

_Get found. *laughs*_

**Hmph. Shut up bitch.**

_Shut down, dog._

**Rouge, you're really pissing me off now.**

_Sonic, you're really entertaining me now. _

**Grr. Anyway gotta go. You know me, with the running and all!**

_You don't say._

**I DO say actually. Anyways bye bye!**

_See ya! _

Rouge cut the line and deviously smiled. _Shadow the Hedgehog and Tia Maria will become a couple, whether they want it now or never._

* * *

**-With Shadow and TM-**

Tia was playing Baseball on Wii Sports, with Shadow watching her from a certain angle. She really enjoyed the game as she played it over 3 times. And she was currently winning as her score was 18-3. "Oh yeah! Beat that suckers!" She exclaimed. Shadow smirked. He realized T was the competitive type, especially when it came to sports. As soon as she was about to hit another Out of The Park, her phone rang. It was Rouge.

_Hello? _- TM

**Hey girl! **- Rouge

_Err Rouge. This isn't a good time. I'm about to beat my record on Baseball._

**You and games huh? Anyway we are going on a cruise for a week.**

_Really? That's awesome. When do we go?_

**Monday.**

_What? That only leaves me with 2 days to pack! Why didn't you tell me this earlier?_

**Cause. It was a surprise.**

_Mhummm. Sure it was._

**It really was. Cross my heart and hope to die.**

_Maybe you should uncross your heart and hope to live._

***laughs* You get me everytime.**

_I get everyone everytime. Just gotta get used to it._

***laughs* Hey I gotta go. New episode of Austin and Ally is coming up.**

_Typical. Anyways see ya!_

Tia Maria cut the line and Shadow was watching her every move. "What?" She asked.

"What did Rouge say?" He asked.

"She said that we'll be going on a cruise on Monday for a week." TM replied. Shadow's eyes widened.

"WHAT?! That only leaves us for 2 days to pack!"

"Exactly." Tee put on her Baseball game again and managed to hit 3 home runs for her team.

"Aren't you gonna start packing?" Shadow asked.

"Nah. Can't be bothered right now. Probs do it before I go to bed tomorrow or something." She was so distracted and her eyes were fixed on the game. Shadow smiled to himself. _Oh Tia. You never change. _

* * *

**Finally! This was gonna be a Romance/Humor story so obvss Shad and T have gotta fall in lovee. But I have to admit it was funny when they hated each other. Anyway, for my story Adventures All Over Again, I'm not really sure how to do the next chapter so when I have an idea, I'll update. See you later and don't forget to not put your dreams at stake! XD**


	9. Chapter 9

**Well I can't believe this is my 2nd most popular story! And some R's**

**werewolf lover99 - I know. I have serious probs spelling those words with il in them. The most common are toilet, spoil, build, etc. But I'll practice. And I will add your OC!**

**Anyway, happy reading!**

* * *

Tia Maria and Shadow were now playing against each other in Tennis on Wii Sports. None of them had got a 15 yet, because they were SO skilled. But they were getting tired. So TM paused the game.

"What's the time?" TM asked, puffing. The clock read 16:43. Her eyes widened. They had been playing since 1pm and now it was almost 5. "Wow. We've been playing for a long time." Shadow agreed.

"Yeah." He looked to see Tia on . _Girls never change. _She was looking at what her ex friend, Miley said about her which was quite agonizing. He could see the expression on her face. "That's really rude." He replied.

"I don't really care to be honest. She's only saying that because we're not friends anymore. Son of a bitch." She angrily replied. Shadow widened his eyes and smirked.

"Well, considering she's a GIRL, maybe you should rephrase that as 'Daughter of a bitch'. Unless she's a transsexual, of course." He said, partially giggling. T-Shirt laughed.

"You're so damn right." She replied. "I just wish some people would make an effort to know me, you know? When people first see me, they think I'm arrogant, childish and downright rude. But when they get to know the real me, they find out I'm -"

"Arrogant, childish and downright rude. But in a good way." Shadow butt in. TM straightfaced him and he did the same until they couldn't hold it in anymore and burst out laughing.

"I guess so. Ugh bloody hell, if I wasn't so tired, I would just finish you off in Tennis. Should we start packing?" T-Shirt asked half hazardly. Shadow nodded but the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it." Shadow replied. Sonic was at the door.

"Opening the door for your girlfriend, are we?" He smirked. Shadow rolled his eyes.

"She's NOT my girlfriend, you fool." He answered. "Why are you even here?" Sonic thought for a while.

"Shads be honest here. Do you like like TM?" He asked. Shadow steamed.

"No, I fucking don't. We are friends and I don't want to ruin it again."

"Then why did you kiss her?" Shadow pondered on this for quite a while. It was true. Why did he kiss her? _It was by mistake, the motherfucking faker should know that by now._

"I told you. It was a mistake. Maybe I was feeling sorry for her, div." He coldly replied.

"So you're telling me it's an accident to kiss someone when they're mad? That makes no sense."

"You make no sense! Coming to my house uninvited -"

"Correction. TM's house." Sonic corrected.

"Whatever. The point is, we are friends and I don't want that to change. Just because you and Amy aren't together." Shadow mocked and slammed the door before Sonic had a chance to reply. He walked back into the living room to catch her watching Johnny Test. Shadow rolled his eyes until it hurt. "Don't you know you're 15?" He asked.

"Yeah. I'm gonna be 16 in 2 months, why?" She asked.

"Then why are you watching Johnny Test at 15 years old?"

"Because I am."

"You are so immature."

"You gotta problem with that?"

"No. But lemme say something."

"What?"

"You'll never change." Tia laughed out loud so childishly for 5 minutes and then stared at Shadow. "See. You won't be able to prove it." TM rolled her eyes and was walking upstairs until she slipped over and banged her ankle on the wall. She childishly screamed and pretending to cry like a baby. "Keep trying." Then, T-Shirt trotted off to the kitchen to get a glass cup from the cupboard. She couldn't quite reach it so she dropped it on her foot and fell over in pain. Shadow instantly ran to her. "Holy fuck, why'd you do that! Where's the bandages?" TM pointed to the medicine area and wrapped the bandage around her foot. She was quivering in pain but Shadow kept reassuring her that it was gonna be okay.

"Thanks Shads. I better be more careful. If it wasn't for you, I would've created a tantrum. Not even that. A whirlwind of disaster!" She replied.

"You don't say." Shadow sarcastically replied.

"Oh I DO say, actually." TM remarked, laughing. "I better start packing."

"Oh sure."

"And Shadow?"

"Hmm?"

"You can call me T-Shirt." Shadow smiled to himself while T-Shirt ran upstairs, forgetting that the bandage was still on her leg. She fell down the stairs and loudly swore. But after a while, she took it easy and managed to get upstairs in about 20 minutes. _Stupid child. She'll never change. _He smirked as his conscience was speaking to him.

* * *

**-On Monday (1st day of the cruise)-**

Shadow was already ready for the cruise. He had invited his friends over to his house since he had to go and pack his stuff. Everyone was waiting for TM as the ship left at 10:40 and it was already 10:15. He called her on the phone.

_Hello?_ - Shadow.

**Who the hell is this? I'm trying to bloody sleep here! - **TM

_Well excuse me. It's not that faker, by the way. _

**Oh! Sorry Shads. Anyway, what's up?**

_I hope you remember the cruise is today._

**WHAT! Oh shit I forgot. When does the boat leave?**

_10:40am._

**Argh! I gotta get bathing!**

_That's what you get for sleeping for a whole day._

**Can't help it. I love my sleep.**

_Naaah you love your sheep._

**Dead Shadow. You just killed the moment.**

_Whatever. See you in a bit._

Shadow cut the line and Sonic was mischievously looking at Rouge. They both wiggled their eyebrows and evilly laughed for no good reason, whatsoever. Everyone was staring at them. Of course, Amy didn't know why.

"Why are we staring at Rouge and Sonic?" She shamefully asked. Shadow glared at Amy.

"Why on earth do you always ask that same damn question whenever we are staring at somebody?" He mocked.

As soon as Amy was about to answer, the doorbell rang. Shadow opened the door to see TM wearing the 'Almost 16' top with matching shorts and her Doc Martins along with her Mickey Mouse suitcase. _Wow, she's looking really pretty. W-Wait. Hell no this ain't happening. _

"Hey Shads!" TM happily remarked. There was no reply. "Earth to Shadow..." Shadow snapped out of his trance and blinked at his friend. He slightly smiled and offered her to come in.

"Right. We should probably leave now." Tails suggested. Shadow Chaos Controlled to the cruise ship and they got on. _This will be the time of our lives,_ Sonic thought as they boarded on to go to Mallorca.

* * *

**I can't really remember where they were going the last time... If Mallorca was different, lemme know so I'll change it. Anyway, have a good day!**


	10. Chapter 10

**I have no notices so enjoy reading! **

* * *

**-Monday (Cruise Day 1)-**

Sonic, Shadow, Tails, Knuckles, Rouge, Tia, Cream and Amy were shown around the ship by a captain called Diablo. The ship was really big as there were suites and hotel rooms. A wide selection of swimming pools, table tennis areas and arcade rooms. What Shadow and TM really thought is that they were just going as a group of friends but little did they know that was going to change. After the tour by Captain Diablo, the gang went into their hotel room and they were in for a big surprise. There were lots of bedrooms in the suite and it basically looked like a huge mansion. Since the room was humongous, some other people had to stay in the room.

"Noah and Spencer? You're on the cruise too?" Sonic asked. They nodded. A few other people came out too.

"Oh sorry. This is Cassandra and Danielle." Noah introduced. Cassandra shyly smiled and Danielle pretended like she wasn't listening.

"Never mind Danielle. She's a real cutie, once you get to know her." Spencer said and winked at Danielle. She blushed and smiled. Shadow walked over to TM in disgust.

"They definitely have a thing for each other." Shadow whispered.

"You're telling me." Tia whispered back while Shadow was chuckling.

* * *

After everyone settled down, they all decided to play Spin the Bottle. Sonic was giving out the instructions of the game.

"Okay. We'll all sit in a circle and we'll take turns to spin the bottle. Whoever it lands on has to pick from Truth, Dare, Triple Dare, Forfeit or Consequence (my version). And the person who spun the bottle has to decide on whatever the other person chose." Everyone seemed to understand and sat in a circle. Sonic sat next to Tails while Tails sat next to Knuckles who sat next to Rouge who sat next to Amy who sat next to Cassandra who sat next to TM who sat next to Noah who sat next to Danielle who sat next to Spencer who sat next to Shadow who sat next to Cream who finally sat next to Sonic. (sorry if that's REALLY confusing) "Since I was the one who came up with the idea, I'll spin the bottle first." He spun the bottle and it landed on Cream.

"Ooh la la!" Rouge said. Cream blushed.

"Alright Cream; Truth, Dare, Triple Dare, Forfeit or Consequence." Cream carefully picked her choice.

"Truth," she said innocently. Sonic had to do something safe, considering she was the youngest.

"What do you wanna be when you grow up?" He asked.

"I wanna be a psychologist." She replied. A load of aww's came into the room. TM refused to participate in the act.

"What the hell's a psychologist? (To be honest, I don't even know myself!)" TM asked.

"It's a type of person who helps people with psychological problems." Shadow explained. T-Shirt understood. "Okay, Cream's turn to spin the bottle." Cream span the bottle and it landed on Knuckles. Sonic and Shadow instantly burst into laughter while Knuckles was going plain red.

"Truth please." Knuckles said, with additional annoyance.

"Do you like Rouge?" Cream asked. Rouge went deeply red and TM was staring at both of them in the eyes.

"Well yeah we are pretty close." Knuckles replied.

"No douchebag Cream meant if you have feelings for her? That's what you meant, right?" Noah said. Cream nodded and Knuckles was drowning in sweat. He didn't wanna break her heart. So he was honest.

"I honestly don't know. I do kind of have a crush on her but the feelings part I'm not sure about." He said aloud. Rouge didn't even stare at Knuckles because a) she was embarrassed and b) she was secretly getting excited when he mentioned he had a crush on her. Knuckles got up and span the bottle and it landed on... T-Shirt.

_Well yippee. _She thought.

"Alright Tee. You decide." _I'm feeling a bit bad, so I'll go for dare. _

"Dare please." She answered. Knuckles came up with the perfect dare.

"Rap for us." He said. TM's face dropped down.

"What kind of dare is that?!" She partially shouted. Knuckles smirked.

"My dare. Now hurry up and start rapping. Unless you can't..." He trailed off. TM was getting vexed.

"Ugh you bitch. OF COURSE I can rap. Listen." She got her iPhone and started playing Fucking Problem by A$AP Rocky, 2 Chainz, Drake and Kendrick Lamar.

_**I love bad bitches that's my fucking problem**_

_**And yeah I like to fuck I gotta fucking problem**_

_**I love bad bitches that's my fucking problem**_

_**And yeah I like to fuck I gotta fucking problem**_

_**I love bad bitches that's my fucking problem**_

_**And yeah I like to fuck I gotta fucking problem**_

_**If you find somebody real, that's your fucking problem**_

_**Bring your girls to the crib, maybe we can solve it.**_

_**Hold up bitches summer down**_

_**Taking hella long, bitch give it to me now**_

_**Make that thing pop like a semi or a nine**_

_**Ooh baby like it raw with the shimmy shimmy ya**_

_**Huh, A$AP get like me**_

_**Never met a motherfucker fresh like me**_

_**All these motherfuckers wanna dress like me**_

_**Put the chrome to your dome, make you sweat like Keith**_

_**Cause I'm the n****, the n**** n****, like how you figure?**_

_**Getting figures and fuckin' bitches, she rolling Swishers**_

_**Brought her bitches, I brought my n****s, they getting bent up off the liquor**_

_**She love my licorice, I let her lick it**_

_**They say money make a n**** act nigger-ish**_

_**But least a n**** n**** rich**_

_**I be fucking broads like I be fucking bored**_

_**Turn a dyke bitch out, have her fucking boys, beast**_

She paused the music and everyone started saying 'MORE MORE MORE'. T-Shirt laughed and skipped to Drake's part.

_**Ooh, I know you love it when this beat is on**_

_**Make you think about all of the n****s you've been leadin' on**_

_**Make me think about all of the rappers I've been feedin' on**_

_**Got a feelin' that's the same dudes that we speakin' on, oh word?**_

_**Ain't heard my album? Who you sleepin' on?**_

_**You should print the lyrics out and have a fuckin' read-along**_

_**Ain't a fuckin' sing-along 'less you brought the weed along**_

_**Then ju.. (Okay, I got it)**_

_**Then just drop down and get yo' eagle on**_

_**Or we can stare up at the stars and put the Beatles on**_

_**All that shit you talkin' 'bout is not up for discussion**_

_**I will pay to make it bigger, I don't pay for no reduction**_

_**If it's comin' from a n**** I don't know, then I don't trust it**_

_**If you comin' for my head, then motherfucker get to bustin'**_

_**Yes Lord, I don't really say this often**_

_**But this long dick nigga ain't for the long talkin', I beast**_

Tia paused it yet again. "Should I sing the last part of the rap?" She asked. Everyone nodded. She looked at Shadow who was absolutely amazed at how talented she was. Sporty, athletic, a good singer AND an amazing rapper. _I won't be surprised if she becomes an overnight sensation, like JB and Conor Maynard, _he thought.

_**Yeah ho, this the finale**_

_**My pep talk turn into a pep rally**_

_**Say she from the hood but she live inside in the valley now**_

_**Vaca'd in Atlanta, then she goin' back to Cali, mmm**_

_**Got your girl on my line, world on my line**_

_**The irony, I fuck em at the same damn time**_

_**She eyeing me like a n**** don't exist**_

_**Girl, I know you want this D**_

_**Girl, I'm Kendrick Lamar**_

_**A.K.A. Benz-is-to-Me-Just-a-Car**_

_**That mean your friends-es need be up to par**_

_**See my standards are pampered by threesomes tomorrow, mmm**_

_**Kill em all dead bodies in the hallway**_

_**Don't get involved, listen what the crystal ball say**_

_**Halle Berry, hallelujah**_

_**Holla back I'll do ya, beast**_

_**I love bad bitches that's my fucking problem**_

_**And yeah I like to fuck I gotta fucking problem**_

_**I love bad bitches that's my fucking problem**_

_**And yeah I like to fuck I gotta fucking problem**_

_**I love bad bitches that's my fucking problem**_

_**And yeah I like to fuck I gotta fucking problem**_

_**If you find somebody real, that's your fucking problem**_

_**Bring your girls to the crib, maybe we can solve it.**_

T-Shirt stopped and everyone applauded. She blushed in embarrassment and pretended to bow sitting down. Everyone laughed and she spun the bottle. It landed on Danielle. "Right Danielle. Your options please."

"Triple Dare." She replied, picking her nails. There was a sound of 'ooh's' around the room. "What?" Danielle shouted. TM just laughed and asked Shadow to help her pick the dares.

**-With Shadow and Tia-**

"Gee. That Danielle girl is too scary for my liking." Tee said. Shadow laughed.

"You two could get along! You are just like each other." He replied, between laughs. TM smiled and rolled her eyes.

"Right, the dare. Well the first one could be..." She thought.

"Act like a boy for 2 hours?" Shadow suggested. Tee smiled and nodded.

"Now, what can another one be?" He asked.

"Take away her phone for a day?" TM said. Shadow agreed. "I have an idea for the third one! She'll hang around Spencer for a whole daaay."

"Yeah!" They said in unison. TM and Shadow looked at each other and laughed for quite a while if you ask me. Soon after, the duo stopped and looked into each others eyes. They were actually leaning closer without knowing until...

"What are you love birds up to?" Rouge asked, curiously and slyly. Shadow and Tia Maria turned around and quickly walked away. _I believe this will happen more sooner than I thought._

**-Back to the circle-**

"Okay Danielle. Your first dare is to act like a boy for 2 hours. Then after those two hours, we'll take your phone away for today and part of tomorrow AND your last dare is to hang around Spencer for a whole day." T-Shirt listed, smirking. Danielle blushed when she heard Spencer's name being called.

"Who the fuck said I should do that!" She exclaimed. TM smirked more.

"Err I did. Get your facts straight." Danielle was steaming hot.

"I DON'T WANNA FUCKING PLAY THIS CRAP GAME, CUNT!" And stormed out of the room.

"Don't forget to do a consequence if you refuse!" TM shouted back. "Hey since she didn't do anything, can I spin the bottle again?" She innocently asked. Eventually Sonic gave in and the bottle spun to Spencer. _Mwahaaw. A question that deserves to be answered. _She thought.

"I pick Truth." He said, boldly. An evil smile appeared on T-Shirt's face.

"Why does Danielle act so weird around you?" She said. Spencer instantly got embarrassed and his words struggled to come out. "Do you like her?" There was no reply.

"OH MY GOSH! YOU LIKE HER!" Shadow and TM shouted in unison. Rouge raised an eyebrow and Sonic kept looking at them.

"Damn who's a sexy chick? Damn who's a sexy chick? DANIELLE!" TM sung. She got up to fistpump Shads. Rouge started texting on her phone.

_These Mandems really like each other_ - Rouge

Sonic's phone vibrated and realized it was Rouge who had contacted him while Shadow and TM were tryna get answers from the pressurized Spencer.

**Who? Spencer and Danielle? **- Sonic

_No you fob. Shads and T._

**Oh yeah! They are totally worth it.**

_They almost kissed when they were alone._

**But they kissed before.**

_Well that was an accident._

"Rouge, who are you texting?" TM suspiciously asked.

"No one!" She said and looked at Sonic, smiling.

_"Attention all passengers. We will be arriving in Mallorca in the next 1 hour (current time: 7:45pm). Thank you for boating with us today." _

"Guys imma change into my PJ's. Who's with me?" TM asked. Amy, Noah, Cassandra, Cream, Spencer, Tails and Knuckles agreed and went to their rooms to change. Rouge and Sonic looked at Shadow with suspicious eyes.

"What?" He asked, trying to change the subject of why they were both looking at him like they had never seen him before.

"I was watching the whole thing Shads. You and TM almost kissed. Again." Rouge said, seriously. For once.

"I told you, the first time was a mistake. A MISTAKE. Do I have to spell it out for you? Even a 2 year old can understand that word." He annoyingly replied.

"But you like T-Shirt right?" Sonic remarked. Shadow rolled his eyes.

"No."

"Yes you do. You're just too stupid to realize that."

"That's rich coming from you when you like Amy." Sonic instantly blushed.

"That's not the point! YOU FANCY TIA MARIA." Rouge butt in.

"No. I'll shout it to the world. I DON'T MOTHERFUCKING FANCY HER!" He shouted. Tia Maria was secretly listening to the conversation and laughed to herself. _Oh Shadow. I love your anger management problems._

* * *

**-At 9:45pm-**

The group were getting ready to go to bed as they were gonna explore Palma de Mallorca the next day. They were assigned to bedroom's in groups of 3 since it would be lonely to take a bedroom each. The groups were Knuckles, Spencer and Noah, Rouge, Amy and TM, Shadow, Sonic and Tails and Cassandra, Danielle and Cream. Obviously, Danielle was fast asleep after she stormed out of Spin the Bottle.

"Alright guys, good night!" Rouge said and everyone wandered to their bedrooms. Tomorrow was going to be an extraordinarily busy day.

* * *

**Phew. And I do have a reply:**

**werewolf lover99: Yeah it's true. I'm not a person to critise anyway but my best friend has that problem.**

**Also, the reason I blocked out some letters of the word n***a was because I didn't want people to think I was being racist or anything. Not that I am (just to tell y'all know).**

**Anyway, HAVE A NICE DAAAAY!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Some replies: **

**werewolf lover99: I agree. I've enjoyed this story so much that I've already planned what the sequel is going to be about. I'm really glad you take your time to read stories and I hope you'll join FF again XD**

**Im Officially Awesome: Yeah they are. I've been to Mallorca and recently in September, I went to Palma and it was a fantastic experience. So I decided to put it in.**

**Anyway, enjoyy!**

* * *

**-Tuesday morning (00:30am)-**

Shadow was fast asleep when he was hearing noises. He decided to ignore them but the noises were getting louder. Being unable to sleep, Shadow crept downstairs to see Tia Maria eating Ben and Jerry's Ice Cream. "TIA NOO!" He shouted but it was too late. She had already finished the whole tub of Cookie Dough Ice Cream. He remembered what happened to her the last time...

_Flashback._

_TM was running around aimlessly and screaming, "ME WANT MORE SUGAR!". She knew she had a sugar intolerance but refused to take precautions. T-Shirt was running towards the kitchen to eat some Haribo Tangfastics when Shadow stopped her._

_"What on earth have you done to yourself?" He asked, sternly. However, Tia Maria wasn't listening and her eyes widened at the sight of so much sugar._

_"SO MUCH SUGAR!" She shouted. Before she could set her hands on the sweets, Shadow carried her like a baby but she was struggling to get free. "ME WANT SUGAR NOW! PUT I DOWN!" Obviously the sugar had got to her so she couldn't speak proper English. Shadow was gently stroking her hair which made her calm down a bit. Then he sang a lullaby which made her fall asleep. He dropped her (literally) on the couch and whispered to himself, 'Never going through that again.'_

_End of Flashback._

Shadow stared at TM with a worried look. She turned around and her eyes widened. _Here we go again, _he thought. She started laughing hysterically for no good reason and Shadow looked confused.

"Shads... Your face!" She said in between laughs. He was even more confused.

"Wait...You have sugar intolerance." He replied.

"I used to. My doctor did something to help me with it. Why, did you think I was going to run around screaming 'ME WANT MORE SUGAR'? Puh-lease." She answered.

"Funny." Shadow sarcastically said. "Anyway, what are you doing here at this time?"

"I was hungry."

"As usual."

"Whatever. Anyway, I can't be asked to go upstairs so I might just stay here until I feel sleepy. In the meantime, lemme get a DVD." TM went to the DVD shelf and picked High School Musical 3: Senior Year. _Well not that I like it or anything but I haven't watched this shit in a long time, _she thought. She put the DVD on.

"Why on earth are we watching this crap?" Shadow angrily asked. Tia Maria rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Because we are. I haven't watched this since I was 13 so get used to it." Shadow stayed silent as did Tee. After a while (Gabriella and Troy dancing in the rain, singing 'Can I Have This Dance'), TM yawned as it was really late (02:45am). Shadow heard this and questioned her.

"You tired?" He asked, quietly. She nodded. A couple of minutes later, he felt some pressure on his shoulder. He looked at T-Shirt and she was sleeping on his shoulder. Shadow smiled and whispered goodnight to her before falling asleep himself.

* * *

**-10:30am-**

Everyone was getting ready until...

"SONIC! TIA'S NOT IN HER ROOM!" Rouge shouted.

"SHADOW TOO!" Sonic shouted back. They ran downstairs and saw Tia Maria on Shadow's shoulder sleeping and Shadow's arm on her shoulder while sleeping too. Sonic and Rouge giggled and both shouted, "WAKE UP!" Shadow instantly sat up while T banging her head on the couch.

"So... How did you guys sleep?" Rouge asked, trying to hide her smile. Shadow remembered what had happened and looked at the floor as did TM.

"I knew you guys would mingle soon. Anyway, we are leaving in an hour so I would get ready." Sonic said and carried Rouge upstairs.

"Hey...I'm sorry about last night. You know, the whole sleeping on your shoulder thing." Tia apologized.

"Don't be. You were tired. Now let's get ready." Shadow answered. He got up and took out his hand. TM smiled and took Shadow's hand and hand in hand, they went upstairs.

* * *

**-11:45am-**

The gang had got off the ship to explore Palma de Mallorca. Amy was by far the most excited. Spencer and Danielle refused to make eye contact with each other since Shadow and TM embarrassed them both yesterday. Noah and Cassandra were busy laughing with each other.

"And then he told me that his brother slipped while doing a cartwheel and banged his head on the wall!" Noah said and Cassandra laughed really loudly. Everyone turned around and found them smooching.

"Wait. What are you two doing?" Shadow asked.

"Is it a crime to kiss my girlfriend?" Noah mocked. Everyone's eyes widened.

"When did you start dating?" Rouge said.

"Since yesterday." Cassandra answered. Everyone answered with an 'aww' except T.

"Ugh. That's so disgusting." Shadow smirked.

"Get used to it." He replied. _It's really strange how she can say that while she ALWAYS with Shadow, _Rouge thought.

There was a shoe shop that caught Amy's eye and everyone HAD to enter the shop. "Hola, me llamo Isabella -" The shopkeeper was saying until she was rudely interrupted.

"We don't speak Espanol, just to let you know." Knuckles butt in. Isabella had a hurt facial expression but translated into English.

"Hello, my name is Isabella. I hope you'll find what you're looking for. There are loads of bands to choose from, heels, Vans, Converse's -"

"Yeah yeah we get it. BYE." Knuckles cut in again. Cream and Tails pinched Knuckles and he let a small high pitched scream. Isabella smirked and left.

"Wow Knuckles, you are rude." Danielle said and left to find some shoes. Everyone was eyeing Spencer to see if he would follow her.

"What?" Spencer asked.

"You're supposed to follow YOUR girlfriend, silly." Shadow remarked, laughing. Spencer held a 'Imma kill you' face and went to Danielle.

"That's rich coming from you Shadow when YOUR girlfriend is over there." Sonic pointed to TM looking at Doc Martins and Vans. Shadow face instantly turned and angry red so left to assist T-Shirt with her shoe choice. Sonic high-fived Rouge but Knuckles looked jealous.

"What wrong, Dreadlocks? Feeling lonely?" Rouge teased and grabbed Sonic with her to show off. Cream and Tails were playing with the gumball machine and playing games with each other. Noah and Cassandra were in another shop, looking for clothes leaving Amy and Knuckles.

"I guess it's just us now." Amy said, quite with a bored expression. Since she was quite young, she would have hung out with Tia but she was with Shadow or Cream and Tails but they seemed to have fun already.

"I'm going to go to the game store. Do you wanna come?" Knuckles asked. Amy brightened up a little and left with Knuckles.

**-With Shadow and TM-**

TM was literally dragging Shadow through all the shoes - except for heels. She hated everything that was so feminine. Dresses, heels, makeup, etc. She was quite a tomboy which was another reason why she didn't understand relationships.

"Why can't you wear heels for once?" Shadow asked.

"I absolutely hate heels! I'm not like Rouge, Amy or Cream who act girly for the sake of it. I'm my own person, a strong young woman who loves video games." She replied. Shadow scoffed.

"But you were wearing a dress when you came to apologize -" He started.

"Correction. I was wearing jeans and a ripped top. So get it right." (I did this deliberately btw)

"But I wear down you were wearing a torn dress -"

"I WAS NOT WEARING A MOTHERFUCKING DRESS YOU FOOL!" She shouted. Shadow looked sarcastically hurt.

"Oh. Okay then." He sarcastically said, trying not to smirk. TM sighed heavily and kept on looking for shoes when Shadow asked her an unexpected question.

"T?" He whispered.

"Humm?" TM arrogantly replied.

"Do you know anything about relationships?" Shadow just let the words fall out of his mouth, not bothering to take them back in. TM turned around quite slowly.

"Sure. I know lots of things about relationships. Why'd you ask?"

"Oh no reason involved."

"Okay then." She turned around, blushing and wondered, _why did Shadow ask such a question? Does he like somebody? _Meanwhile Shadow's mind was racing. _Damn. Now she's gonna wanna find out why I kissed her. Maybe I do have a soft spot for her after all..._

**-With Rouge and Sonic-**

Rouge was looking through a lot of... good looking dresses while Sonic just playing on his PSP playing Need For Speed (I have no idea if NFS is on PSP).

"Shadow and TM are getting pretty close, you know." Sonic said. Rouge simply nodded. She was far too interested with the dresses. "SO... you like Knuckles, huh?" He asked. Rouge froze and nodded once again but very slowly. "Does he know that you like him?" Rouge blushed bright red and shook her head. Sonic decided to hatch another devious plan between Knuckles and Rouge. But it was gonna be harder work.

**-With Cream and Tails-**

Cream and Tails were busy laughing at their mistakes of the clapping games that Tia Maria taught them. Howeverm there was a clapping game that they really liked.

**I went to the baker's shop one day **

**To buy a loaf of bread, bread, bread**

**He wrapped it up in a jellynote pad**

**And this is what he said, said, said**

**My name is...**

**ELVIS PRESLEY!  
**

**Girls are pretty**

**Sitting in the back seat**

**Drinking Pepsi**

**Dad's gone crazy**

**Mom's had a baby**

**Give me a 5p...**

**DROPPED IT!**

Danielle turned around and saw Cream and Tails having so much fun. She didn't seem to realize that Spencer was looking at her. "Dani?"

"Yes?" She coldly replied.

"Why do you always act so... weird around me?"

"Because I do. Gotta problem?"

"No. It's just that..."

"It's just that what?" Danielle butt in. _Please tell me what you're going to say is really happening._

"It's just that I really likeyouandIdontwantyoutofeelembarrassedaroundme." Spencer said really fast.

"Could you say it a bit slower please because I didn't quite catch that."

"I. Really. L-"

"Medium speed at least. Jeez."

"I really like you and I don't want you to feel embarrassed around me." Spencer said, boldly. Danielle was speechless and she raced back to the ship, leaving him heartbroken. _Well, maybe not that fast next time._

* * *

**-20:45-**

Everyone was walking towards the ship. They decided to go to the arcade room and play games tomorrow.

But everyone was seemingly avoiding each other and not saying anything because of the events. Shadow and TM because of the conversation they had earlier, Rouge and Knuckles because she was too embarrassed she was gonna say the wrong thing, Sonic and Amy because Sonic liked Amy and didn't wanna pressurize her, Spencer, Noah and Cassandra because they didn't want to interfere with each other. The only people who stuck together were Cream and Tails and they were playing another clapping game that T-Shirt had taught them.

**Down, down baby, down, down the rollercaster**

**Sweet, sweet, cherry. I like you!**

**Apples in the berries, they make me sick**

**They make my heart go 2,4,6.**

**Girls, girls, girls are the best**

**Here come the boys with a great big bum, bum!**

Cream was laughing her head off while Tails looked quite offended.

"The last 2 lines were quite sexist if you ask me." He replied. He was very smart for his age to know what sexist meant. Cream laughed all the way back to the ship while Tails kept a discouraged face.

Everyone went upstairs to their rooms and everyone managed to sleep except for T-Shirt and Shadow. T-Shirt kept wondering why he asked her such a question. But Shadow had loads of things on his mind. Well one in particular. And he managed to find out why this particular thing was on his mind. Which was quite uncomfortable for him and very distressing. _Great. Now I seem to be falling for my ex-enemy. What do I do? _

* * *

**Me: ****Oops. Shadow now realizes he likes TM. **

**Knuckles: Fool! He should have realized it earlier.**

**Me: You can talk.**

**Knuckles: Yeah I can... HEY!**

**Me: *laughs* Ignore this Knucklehead. Anyway I'll probably do disclaimer once I finish this story. Until then, ciao!**

**Knuckles: So you've started as well...**

**Me: BYE GUYS!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Knuckles: Do you have anything to say?**

**Me: No, not really.**

**Knuckles: Are you sure?**

**Me: Err... yeah. Why wouldn't I be?**

**Knuckles: You're lying, you know that.**

**Me: Well to accept the fact that you're a knucklehead doesn't prove any points.**

**Knuckles: Why you little - **

**Me: Enjoy! ****_Hopefully we won't have anymore rude interruptions..._**

* * *

**-Wednesday (09:45)-**

At this time, the gang were starting to wake up. All except for one person of course (don't even have to guess). Shadow was still trying to cover up his emotions and actually find out if he liked TM or if he was just trying to make another bloody statement. He was the first to go downstairs and his heart stopped. He found T-Shirt lying down on the couch, upside down! _Sleepwalking again. Tut tut, _Shadow thought. He also found it kind of cute. A few seconds later, everyone came gushing down the stairs, extremely loudly until Shadow signaled to be quiet. They tiptoed past Tia Maria, well, everyone except Rouge. "Shadow, can I talk to you for a sec?" She asked. He simply nodded and they went upstairs.

**-With Shadow and Rouge-**

"Why the hell did you drag me all the way upstairs? Look, Tee is downstairs sleeping upside down! What will happen when she falls? Who's gonna catch her?" Shadow asked, worriedly. Rouge raised an eyebrow and smirked.

"And since when do you care if something happens to her?" Rouge asked, suspiciously. Shadow realized what he had said and tried to change the sentence.

"W-What I m-meant to say w-was..." He was stuttering really bad and Rouge didn't buy it.

"Yeah yeah, whatever. Anyway, we are all going to the arcade at 12:00 and if TM doesn't wake up by then, you'll have to take her there by yourself, okay?" Shadow simply nodded and followed Rouge to the living room. He took a quick look at T-Shirt and secretly smiled. _Okay. It's official. I like her. _Shadow went upstairs to have a shower and waited for everyone to go.

**-12:00-**

Everyone had left to go to the arcade as Tia Maria hadn't woken up yet. Luckily, Shadow was keeping himself busy by playing New Super Mario Bros on his DS. "Ugh God damn you Bowser!" He angrily shouted. Unfortunately, this woke Tee from her beautiful dream. Shadow rushed to her side but quickly realized she was still half asleep. For now. "Oh I'm SO sorry." He accidentally sarcastically remarked but TM didn't recognize the tone.

"Hummumm." She simply replied.

"The gang have gone to the arcade and I'll wait till you're ready, okay?" Shadow explained.

"Hummumm." He noticed she was still asleep so left her to it. He was getting her breakfast ready (eggs mixed with bacon and toast) and decided to dig in and save some later. After 15 minutes, she woke up and went to brush her teeth and have a shower.

**-13.30-**

TM had finished bathing and dressing up and was just coming downstairs after 1 hour and 15 minutes. Shadow was looking at her with a playful but annoyed expression on his face. "Does it take you so long just to have a bloody bath and come downstairs to eat before your food gets cold?" Tia Maria laughed.

"Duh. You know how much I love the warmth of the shower water. And I had to shampoo my hair anyway because it was smelling of perfume." She replied. Shadow noticed the towel on her head and rolled his eyes, saying,

"Did you dye it again?"

"Y-You could say that." Shadow gave her an unsatisfied look. "Okay, you caught me! Yes I did and I dyed it a light brown. But the rest of the details are for later." She walked towards the kitchen and started jumping around uncontrollably. "WHAT DID I TELL YOU? BEST FRIEND FOREVER!" Tee jumped towards the food and started munching like PacMan. Shadow laughed out loud and T-Shirt looked up, confusedly. "Have I got anything on my face?" Shadow laughed even more.

"You silly child; you've got ketchup all over your mouth. Here look." He handed a mirror over to her and she started making weird poses.

"Wow, this is absolute fashion. Now I don't need Vaseline or lip balm anymore." She joked and pouted in the mirror. Shadow kept looking at her, lovingly. _Ugh can't she stop making me feel bad from keeping this from her. Wait. Heck to the no. I don't feel bad. I feel good actually! _Shadow kept looking at her and it took TM a moment to realize he was staring. "Oh sorry I got carried away. Can you get me a napkin please?" He nodded.

"Do you want me to wipe it off for you?" Shadow offered.

"Well knowing you, you might not wipe everything off. Then when I go outside, people will be laughing at me and then you hand me a mirror and then I kill you."

"Did that actually happen?"

"Yeah. I remember and you ran into Sonic's house, screaming your head because I slapped your bum very hard. And when I mean really hard, I mean really hard." TM tried to hold in a laugh but epically failed. Shadow just kept a straight face.

"Ha ha very funny." He looked at the time. It read 13:47. "We should go to the arcade now. Goodness knows when the others come back."

"Yeah." She took the towel off her hair and rushed upstairs to put it back and rushed downstairs in less than 2 seconds. _I was exceptionally fast. Now I HAVE to really impress Shads, _she thought. Obviously, Tee was a type to boast, but only if it was necessary. "You ready, Shads?" He nodded and gave the Chaos Emeralds to Tia Maria. "Why are you giving them to me?" She asked. "I thought you were the expert here? Can I teach you?" Before Shadow even began to speak, T-Shirt interrupted. "Okay! So basically, you hold in your hand and say 'Chaos Control'..."

**-14:50 (At the ship's arcade)-**

"...And you end up at the place you wanna go. Oh wait. We're here already -"

"STOP TALKING! Just hush. Don't state anything and definitely don't ask stupid questions. Got it?" TM simply nodded and walked to see if there was anything interesting. Shadow rolled his eyes and called Sonic.

_Yo Shads! How's you and your girlfriend? _- Sonic

**She's currently annoying me. I gave her the Chaos Emeralds to do Chaos Control but then she just went rambling on and on. Only God knows where she at now. **- Shadow

_Tsk tsk. So she's your girlfriend then? _

Shadow hesitated. As much as he would want TM to be his girlfriend, he couldn't jump to conclusions.

**No fool. Anyway, what about YOUR girlfriend?**

_We're doing great. Every boy asked out their crush like NOW. Except for Tails obviously. _

**Well you guys were desperate. And you're telling me Spencer asked out Danielle without a broken skull?**

_Oh my daze! Danielle just jumped on him and whispered yes. I'm surprised he didn't lose his life. _

**Yeesh! So you're telling me you asked out Amy, Knuckles asked out Rouge and Spencer asked out Danielle. **

_Are you okay? You seem jealous._

**Well I'm not.**

_Probably because Tia has a boyfriend. Such drama!_

**But she doesn't.**

_But she does._

**Doesn't.**

_Does._

**Doesn't. **

*Amy shouting over phone* _SONIC! COME AND WIN ME A TEDDY BEAR!_

_Soz man. Gotta go. Catch you and your girlfriend later. -_ Sonic

**Kay. Bye.**

Shadow cut the line and looked for TM.

**-With Tia Maria-**

Tia Maria was currently getting in a fight with her ex best friend, Miley. They both hadn't known that each other were cruising on the same boat. However, Miley was leaving tomorrow (Thursday).

"Fine. If you think your SO tough, why don't we have two competitions. A singing/rapping competition and a Just Dance 4 competition. Whoever wins gets to stay on this boat until its their time to leave. Whoever loses has to swim all the way home." Miley said in a menacing tone. Tia just rolled her eyes.

"It's a deal. And don't blame me when you have to take a bathtub home." She mocked. Miley grunted and attempted to strangle her ex bestie, but refused. There was a crowd of people surrounding both of them and they looked really determined.

"You guys can sing Gas Pedal by Sage the Gemini ft IamSu." A guy shouted. Miley suddenly lost the look of determination and TM just smirked. Miley grunted and started.

_**[Miley:]**_  
_**Slow down, grab the wall**_  
_**Wiggle like you tryna make yo ass fall off**_  
_**Hella thick I wanna smash 'em all, now**_  
_**Speed up, gas pedal [x5], now**_  
_**(You already know me, S-A-G-E)**_  
_**Speed up, gas pedal [x3]**_  
_**(Look, ah)**_

_**[Verse 1: Sage the Gemini]**_  
_**Black money let them hoes say amen**_  
_**I'm just tryna make it clear boy Ray-Bans**_  
_**I'm a great man, whoa say a friend**_  
_**I play a whole late night DJ amen...**_

Miley had forgotten the rest of the song while everyone was laughing hysterically. "Bitch please. This is how you do it." 

_**[TM:]**_  
_**Slow down, grab the wall**_  
_**Wiggle like you tryna make yo ass fall off**_  
_**Hella thick I wanna smash 'em all, now**_  
_**Speed up, gas pedal [x5], now**_  
_**(You already know me, S-A-G-E)**_  
_**Speed up, gas pedal [x3]**_  
_**(Look, ah)**_

_**[Verse 1]**_  
_**Black money let them hoes say amen**_  
_**I'm just tryna make it clear boy Ray-Bans**_  
_**I'm a great man, whoa say a friend**_  
_**I play a whole late night DJ amen**_  
_**Room full of boppers, tell them give me topper**_  
_**Beat it, beat it up, now no one hit the coppers**_  
_**I'm S-A-G-E who would like to know?**_  
_**Fee-Fi fo-fum large me in yo throat**_  
_**West-side baby do what you do**_  
_**And you got tail, what that shit do**_  
_**It's, pretty n**** mobbing it's the way that I go**_  
_**I'd be steppin' up in the club they make 'em drop to my shoe**_  
_**And you mad cause I spoon, but I don't give a fork**_  
_**Silverware a n**** out if he actin' a poor spork**_  
_**Use a door grab a girl and get a yankin'**_  
_**Got a booty like hoops I'm tryna make it,**_  
_**Whoa**_

_**[Chorus:]**_  
_**Slow down, grab the wall**_  
_**Wiggle like you tryna make yo ass fall off**_  
_**Hella thick I wanna smash 'em all, now**_  
_**Speed up, gas pedal**_  
_**Gas pedal, gas pedal**_  
_**Gas pedal, gas pedal**_  
_**Speed up, gas pedal**_  
_**Gas pedal, gas pedal**_

_**[Verse 2]**_  
_**She a trick for a dollar bill**_  
_**And her boyfriend a bitch call him Tyler Perry**_  
_**Eugh, I'm in a black bat lookin' scary**_  
_**On my way to the cake no bake Gary**_  
_**Oops bakery, never been no fake in me**_  
_**Lead her to the bathroom, she askin' where you takin' me**_  
_**Uh, tell her slow down baby**_  
_**I'm too turned up it's finna go down baby**_  
_**When you hit the stage the people do a 180**_  
_**When I hit the stage man the club wanna pay me**_  
_**Uh, you n****s so fugazzi got a white bitch with me call that hoe slim shady uh**_  
_**N**** 'su so crazy**_  
_**Got two hoes with me make my old bitch hate me, uh**_  
_**All about my payment, you say we gettin' money that's an understatement uh**_

Everyone was cheering Tia Maria on. Miley had a disgusted look on her face which showed embarrassment and jealousy. However, little did they know that Sonic, Shadow, Knuckles, Spencer, Tails, Noah, Amy, Rouge, Danielle, Cream and Cassandra were part of the crowd.

"Oh my daze. Tia is actually the best rapper I've heard so far." Cream whispered to Shadow. He nodded and was amazed at her really.

"ALRIGHT! Time to move on to the next challenge. Just Dance 4." Miley shouted. T-Shirt knew Miley hated dancing because she wasn't good at it so obviously she would fail this round as well. "Let's do Beauty and a Beat." She suggested. Now it was Tia's turn to look discouraged. She hadn't played Beauty and a Beat in time and was also afraid she was gonna forget the lyrics because she used to sing it all the time. _Nevertheless, I have to do my best (hey that rhymes!). _They both took the Wii Remotes and started singing and dancing at the same time.

_**[Miley]**_

_**Yeah, Young Money, Nicki Minaj, Justin**_

**_[Tia Maria]_**  
_**Show you off, tonight I wanna show you off (eh, eh, eh)**_  
_**What you got, a billion could've never bought (eh, eh, eh)**_

_**We gonna party like it's 3012 tonight**_  
_**I wanna show you all the finer things in life**_  
_**So just forget about the world, we're young tonight**_  
_**I'm coming for ya, I'm coming for ya**_

_**Cause all I need**_  
_**Is a beauty and a beat**_  
_**Who can make my life complete**_  
_**It's all about you,**_  
_**When the music makes you move**_  
_**Baby, do it like you do**_  
_**Cause...**_

_**[Beat break]**_

_**[Miley]**_  
_**Body rock, girl, I can feel your body rock (eh, eh, eh)**_  
_**Take a bow, you're on the hottest ticket now, oh (eh, eh, eh)**_

_**We gonna party like it's 3012 tonight**_  
_**I wanna show you all the finer things in life**_  
_**So just forget about the world, we're young tonight**_  
_**I'm coming for ya, I'm coming for ya**_

_**Cause all I need**_  
_**Is a beauty and a beat**_  
_**Who can make my life complete**_  
_**It's all about you,**_  
_**When the music makes you move**_  
_**Baby, do it like you do**_

_**[Tia Maria and Miley]**_  
_**In time, ink lines, bitches couldn't get on my incline**_  
_**World tours, it's mine, ten little letters, on a big sign**_  
_**Justin Bieber, you know I'mma hit 'em with the ether**_  
_**Buns out, wiener, but I gotta keep an eye out for Selena**_  
_**Beauty, beauty and the beast**_  
_**Beauty from the east, beautiful confessions of the priest**_  
_**Beast, beauty from the streets, we don't get deceased**_  
_**Every time a beauty on the beats**_

_**[Tia Maria]**_  
_**(Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, let's go, let's go)**_  
_**Body rock, girl, I wanna feel your body rock**_

_**Cause all... (all I need is love) I need**_  
_**Is a beauty and a beat**_  
_**Who can make my life complete**_  
_**It's all... (all I need is you) about you,**_  
_**When the music makes you move**_  
_**Baby, do it like you do**_  
_**Cause...**_

_**[Beat break]**_

The results were 9875 - 9876. Tia had won by only one point. Miley had a very discouraged look on her face and ran to her suite. _That's what you get for messing with the wrong ex friend, _TM thought, smiling and walking off to see the others.

"I think she's looking for us, you know." Knuckles said. Everyone ignored and went their own way except for Shadow.

"Knuckles I need to talk to you." He replied.

"Sure what is it."

* * *

**YESS! My first attempt on a cliffhanger. Whoo-hoo! Anyway, I'm super sorry I didn't update. I was really ill over the week. Neck pain, I lost my voice for two days! Man, it's hard writing on a whiteboard for 48 hours. Oh well. Again, I'm super sorry and have a great day! _Stupid UK weather..._**


	13. Chapter 13

**Okay! I'll start typing from... NOW :) ****_Well that was random.._**

* * *

"You WHAT!" Knuckles shouted. Shadow pinched him quite hard.

"You fool. I don't everyone to know." He replied. Knuckles didn't even flinch and attempted to do the same to Shadow but refused as he knew what would happen. "And I said I THINK. Point of correction."

"No you didn't. You just came up to me and said, _I like Tia Maria. _Don't try and act innocent with me." Shadow rolled his eyes and Knuckles did shortly afterwards. "Are you sure?"

"Yes. I am. Well at least I think so." Before Knuckles spoke, TM came over and her eyes were sparkling really bad. _Oh god. She was lying about the sugar intolerance. _Shadow thought. "T, what on earth did you eat?"

"Weeeeeeeell, I had 2 tablespoons of ice cream -"

"No you didn't. You had two whole tubs of Vanilla ice cream." Shadow interrupted.

"Hoooooow did yoooooooooou know?" She asked. Shadow rolled his eyes.

"Well I remember the last time, you thought tubs were tablespoons. So -" Tia had ran off and started pretending to slow dance with Danielle, but in a faster version. Danielle was totally surprised but laughed it off anyway. Only because she was acting stupid. Knuckles turned back to Shadow in disbelief.

"Again Shadow. This is the girl you like? The one with the really bad sugar intolerance? In other words hyperactivity issues?"

"Yes. Now I need to get her back to the suite. Because of safety reasons." Knuckles nodded and left to find Rouge while Shadow was trying to get his _hyperactive crush _back to her normal state and back to the cabin suite. However, she was extremely fast. (When I say fast, I mean fast) Every 5 minutes, she kept switching to different places and doing really stupid things. This chase went on for quite a while. More than 2 hours. Even by then, T-Shirt wasn't tired. Well until Shadow caught her.

"PUT I DOWN YOU GOAT! ME WANT TO PLAY SOME MORE!" She shouted.

"You are too active to stay here. You need some rest..." He shouted back. But she insisted.

"BUT ME WANT TO RUN AROUND!"

"I don't care. I'm concerned about your safety..." He trailed off. _Went a BIT too far there. _

"AND..."

"And. If you get hurt, it'll be yourself to blame."

"PFFT. NOT THAT ME WOULD CARE. JUST PUT I DOWN YOU REBEL!" TM screamed hysterically and all Shadow could do was carry her like a newborn baby all the way to the cabin.

**-With Shadow and TM-**

After a few hours, TM woke up with a headache. _I didn't drink alcohol did I? Oh look. My clothes are still on! _She thought. She realized that she was in Shadow's room. _Well well. I never expected Shadow to bring me here. Maybe he does have a soft spot for me after all. Maybe I do too. _Tia went downstairs and heard sound effects from the TV. The game show, Pointless, was on. Her eyes widened. _OMD. Haven't watched this in time. It'll be SO hilarious to creep up on Shads and scare the hell outta him! _She crept in the living room, but no one was there. _Dipshit. _"Wherever you're hiding Shadster, you better come out before the leprechauns don't give you any of their gold...at the end of the rainbow!" There was silence. "Ugh. Be silent then. Just because I still believe in leprechauns." She sat down on the couch and was watching Pointless. _Man I don't get why politics are so important. Please. _TM thought. Little did she know she someone was creeping up from behind her...

**-With the others-**

Danielle was describing her embarrassing scene to everyone (except Shadow) when TM was dancing with her. "It was actually so funny. But her eyes sparkled bright for no good reason -" She was butt in.

"That's because she was hyper. She has sugar intolerance." Knuckles explained. "Don't you know its rude to laugh at someone who's had a frenzy?"

"Don't you know it's rude to interrupt someone when they're talking? As I was saying before I was..." Danielle stopped as she screwed Knuckles and kissed her teeth. "Rudely interrupted, she was actually dancing and running around really stupidly. Good thing Shadow was there." She continued.

"_She _does have a name, you know." Knuckles rudely remarked.

"Not a name that's in my vocabulary." Everyone stayed silent for quite a while. Rouge was the first one to speak.

"Danielle? Why are you hating on TM so bad? She did nothing to you." Rouge asked. "And Knuckles, why are you sticking up for her when I'm right in front of you (jealousy)?"

"Well Rouge. She's my best friend -"

"Correction. My best friend." Rouge said.

"Err no. My best friend." Amy argued. Soon everyone argued over who was the best friend to Tia Maria until Sonic stopped it.

"All of you are acting like idiots. Why would you be fighting to see if you guys were best friends to her... When we all know that I'm her one and only best friend!" He cockily exclaimed only to get pushed on to the floor and everyone started beating the crap outta each other. The only people who weren't fighting was Cream, Tails, Noah and Cassandra.

"Guys. Let's just go back to our cabin and pretend this never happened." Cassandra said. Everyone nodded and headed back to their rooms.

**-Shadow and Tia Maria-**

"Ooh. This is getting tense." TM said. The last standing players were in the final round. In order to win, they had to get a correct pointless answer. In other words, get a correct answer that 0 out of 100 people know to win the jackpot. Unfortunately, the players didn't win the jackpot so another £1000 was added to the original. "Damn you people. Why'd you pick baseball when you know nothing about it! I would have won that money ASAP." She said in discouragement. Suddenly, extremely cold water was poured onto T-Shirt's back. It was Shadow. He was busy laughing while T-Shirt didn't even move. Shadow stopped laughing and went toward her face. It had no expression.

"Weren't you scared? I was supposed to get you out of your hyperactivity. Did it work?" Shadow asked. Tee simply got up and said,

"I'll answer your questions. No, no and NO. There was absolutely no need to pour ice cold water down my back. Now my clothes are soaking wet, thanks to the new generation of Annoying Orange. So clap for yourself. A prank that epically failed. What do you say to that?"

"I'll clap for myself then!" He sarcastically remarked and started randomly clapping. TM didn't find it funny at all. He stopped and realized he had annoyed her. "Heh heh. Sorry for that. I guess I thought -"

"Thought what? That I was too immature for your liking? Whatever. I'm going upstairs to shower. Can't be wasting my energy talking to you." She seriously said. Shadow hung his head down. _The best thing about acting is that people think it's real. _Tia thought. She slowly went upstairs but quickly looked at Shadow's face and almost burst out laughing. _Boys. Take everything so seriously. _

**-Noah, Cassandra, Cream and Tails-**

"Ugh. I'm so bored. What to do, what to do." Cassandra said. Noah scooted closer to her and kissed her cheek.

"You won't feel bored soon. Promise." They started making out, forgetting that children were present.

"Eww. That's nasty." Tails whispered to Cream. She agreed and secretly giggled. Noah heard the laugh and pulled away from his girlfriend.

"Not in front of the kids." He said. Cassandra looked to see Cream and Tails whispering and laughing. _I miss those days when we were young. _She thought.

**-Sonic and the others-**

Everyone was sitting apart from each other. It was quite surprising considering the guys had asked the girls to be their girlfriends. They accepted the offer. But it seemed like a strong...rivalry. The same that Shadow and Tia Maria used to have. The arcade was in total silence ever since the fight went on. Most of the passengers had left because of the violence. It was so quiet that you could hear a man sneeze from a mile away. All of a sudden, the crowd all looked at each other and ran off to the cabin. They all had the same idea.

**-Shadow and TM-**

TM slid down the rail of the stairs while singing a song.

**_If you wanna be my lover_**

**_You've gotta get with my friends._**

**_Make it last forever_**

**_Friendship never ends._**

**_If you wanna be my lover_**

**_You have got to give._**

**_Taking is so easy_**

**_But that's the way it is._**

Shadow recognized the song she was singing. Wannabe by the Spice Girls. It was one of her favorite songs and it kind of related to him in a way. _Her voice is SO hot. Hope she's still not mad... _He thought. She came down in her onesie and sang a different song.

_**[1st Verse]**_  
_**She Was More Like A Beauty Queen From A Movie Scene**_  
_**I Said Don't Mind, But What Do You Mean I Am The One**_  
_**Who Will Dance On The Floor In The Round**_  
_**She Said I Am The One Who Will Dance On The Floor In The Round**_

_**[2nd Verse]**_  
_**She Told Me Her Name Was Billie Jean, As She Caused A Scene**_  
_**Then Every Head Turned With Eyes That Dreamed Of Being The One**_  
_**Who Will Dance On The Floor In The Round**_

_**[Bridge]**_  
_**People Always Told Me Be Careful Of What You Do**_  
_**And Don't Go Around Breaking Young Girls' Hearts**_  
_**And Mother Always Told Me Be Careful Of Who You Love**_  
_**And Be Careful Of What You Do 'Cause The Lie Becomes The Truth**_

_**[Chorus]**_  
_**Billie Jean Is Not My Lover**_  
_**She's Just A Girl Who Claims That I Am The One**_  
_**But The Kid Is Not My Son**_  
_**She Says I Am The One, But The Kid Is Not My Son**_

"So I see you're a fan of Michael Jackson." He quietly said, still turning away. TM came closer to him until her nose was touching his nose. _Oh god. _A few seconds later, she burst out laughing. Shadow was severely confused. "The hell? Why are you laughing?"

"Your face! You were like 'splat' and I was like 'double splat.' Oh my daze that was hilarious." She said, trying to breathe.

"Wait. Are you saying..."

"Yes you dumbass. I was acting. From that time when you splashed water on me."

"Are you being serious?" He said in an annoying tone. TM burst out laughing again and rolled on the floor.

"Oh Shadow. This is why I love you." T-Shirt calmed down gradually. She didn't realize what she said and had forgot about it in a nick of time.

"What did you just say?" He asked.

"Words." She sarcastically answered. "I said 'Oh Shadow. This is why we are friends.' Why do you ask?"

"I swear down you said something different. Way different."

"What do you think I said?"

"I heard you clearly. You said the L word."

"Lemme guess. Lollipops. Wait no. Luscious. Ooh ooh! Language." She guessed. Shadow slapped his forehead.

"You stupid child. LOVE. L.O.V.E. You said 'This is why I love you'. What game are you trying to play at, sister?" Tia Maria scratched her head in thought but didn't remember saying that.

"Sorry Shadster. Don't remember saying that. Not my fault I have very bad short term memory loss." She looked at the time. 10:50pm. "Shads I should go back to my room now. Oh wait the card/key thingy is with Rouge. She hasn't even sent me a text."

"Well then stay here. Until morning of course."

"Thanks. Where should I sleep?"

"On my head." Shadow sarcastically replied. TM rolled her eyes. "Well, you can sleep on the bed."

"And where will you sleep?" She asked.

"On the bed." Tia had a disturbed look on her face.

"So you're saying we are sleeping on the same bed, right?"

"No. I'm saying we make a humongous pancake and sleep on it!" TM faked a laugh and went upstairs in the room. Shadow rolled his eyes too and followed.

**-2:20am-**

_Why can't I sleep. _Tia thought. She looked at Shadow at her side and smiled. _Most be because of Shadow. Somehow I feel comfortable and uncomfortable when I'm near him. _She remembered what Shadow had said about her saying that she loved Shadow. It took her a while to remember that she actually did say it. _Ooh damn. I did say it after all. I can't believe the words just slipped outta my mouth like that. Gotta get some advice from Rouge._

**Hello? - **TM

_Who the hell are ya? Imma try sleep you know! _- Rouge

**Soz Rouge. I just need some...sister advice, you know.**

_Sure. What's up._

**Well bascially I have this... friend called... Fried Chickeniqua.**

_Seriously. Fried Chickeniqua? Out of all names possible, it's Fried Chickeniqua._

**Y-Yeah. And she has this friend called... Pizzeria.**

_Oh my god. What kind of jackass names did you make up?_

**Heh heh. Funny. Anyway, they have been friends for quite a while and she accidentally blurted out that she loves him although she thinks she doesn't.**

_Thinks? Tia Maria, does this have anything to do with you?_

**Pfft. N-No way. Otherwise I wouldn't be stuttering.**

_But... You are._

**B-But I'm not. That's where you flopped.**

_Shut up. Anyway, Fried Chickeniqua said she loves Pizzeria but she thinks she doesn't. She does then if she thinks she doesn't._

**H-How do you know?**

_She needs to figure it out herself. Look I've gotta go. I know this has something to do with you but imma leave it here. *yawn* Already yawning. Goodnight sis._

**Night Rouge.**

Tia put her phone under her pocket. _Rouge is right. I've gotta figure it out for myself if what I said was actually true. And if it is, I need to find out if he feels the same way._

* * *

**Boom! Finally finished Chapter 13. Poor Tia. She doesn't even know if she loves Shadow or not. Sounds a lot like me. It really does... Anyway I have some good news for you people! Tomorrow is my last day at school and I'm finishing at 12pm instead of the usual 3.20! So I'll have more than 8 hours to myself meaning I can update all of my stories (hopefully). I'm not promising anything though because I absolutely hate breaking promises when I know they are hard to keep. But, I promise I'll try and update the stories. TRY. Anyway, goodnight :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Me: I'm so excited. And I just can't hide it...**

**Amy: What can't you hide?**

**Me: Only a few more days till Christmas!**

**Amy and Me: *happy squeal***

**Shadow: My good lord.**

**Me: Hey. Respect the children.**

**Shadow: Both of you are 12. I thought you were preteens.**

**Me and Amy: Whatever major loser.**

**Rouge: And let's begin!**

* * *

**-Thursday (08:30)-**

Rouge was the first person to wake up and texted her friend on her phone.

**Wake up! - **Rouge

_Rouge what are you doing at 08:30 in the morning? We are on vacation. - _TM

**Sorry. But a) is anyone in your room?**

_Except for Shadow._

**What are you doing with him? You guys are not in the same bed, right?**

_... What was b)?_

**Way to change the subject. Anyway, b) you need to come to my room ASAP.**

_Why?_

**Just come!**

_Whatever. I'm coming._

**Hallelujah****.**

TM sighed and rolled her eyes in tiredness. She realized she wasn't lying on something soft. She looked to her side and saw her head on Shadow's chest. _Damn. Don't wanna give him heartburn, _she thought and laughed. Tia got off the bed and went toward her room.

**-Rouge's room-**

Tia Maria knocked on the door while Sonic opened it. "Hey sis!" He hugged her and she returned it.

"Hey bro. Why are in Rouge's room? And that reminds me. Where were you yesterday?" She asked.

"Long story. Just come inside." He replied. They both walked inside and saw everyone (excluding Noah, Cassandra, Tails, Cream and Shadow) in their with blank expressions on their faces.

"Why are you all in our room?"

"Well, basically, we were all at the arcade yesterday -" Sonic started.

"And Danielle was saying rude things about you. I was sticking up for you -" Knuckles expanded.

"Then Rouge got jel. So Knuckles was explaining how you and him were best friends -" Amy continued.

"Correction. My best friend." Rouge argued. Soon everyone started arguing and was back to square one. TM quickly tiptoed out and went back to Shadow's room.

**-Shadow's room (Shadow's P.O.V)-**

I woke up and realized TM wasn't by my side anymore. I was quite disappointed that she left so soon and so... early. Which was awkward. However, she came out of the bathroom with a magazine. "So much useless information." TM dropped it on the floor and jumped on it and started to beat it up like a real person. After a few moments, she got up and holding it in her hand, she said,

"FREEDOM!" I cleared my throat and she looked up with a blush on her face. "Sorry." I nodded. "Hey Shadster. Why'd you ask if I knew anything about relationships? Do you know anything?" She asked. Honestly, I didn't know quite a lot.

"Not really." I replied.

"Would you... like me to teach you?" TM said. She was very generous to ask such a question. I nodded, smiling and pointed to the bed. "So it all starts when you first meet each other. You become fast friends and eventually get closer." She explained.

"Do you mean like body closer?" Tia almost laughed.

"No; I mean their friendship grows stronger over time. Then, there are a few awkward moments."

"Such as..." I said. I was finding this very interesting.

"When the guy falls on top of the girl on the floor or on the bed, when the girl trips over and you catch her. However, the last one is when you lock eyes." She said with enthusiasm.

"What do mean 'lock eyes'?" I asked.

"When the guy and the girl look into each others eyes. That's when they lean in or as you said earlier, body closer." She replied.

"How do you know all of these things?" Tia Maria smiled.

"I had a boyfriend for 2 months before I had met y'all. He was the sweetest thing I had back then. Always used to buy me things, walk me to places I wanted to go to. My first kiss was with him at a party." _I think this is the sweetest thing I've ever heard from you since we've met. _I thought.

"What happened to you both?"

"Well, my parents 'flew away' during our relationship and I couldn't take the pain. I stopped going to school and I isolated everyone away from me. I told my friends to make him break up with me. I couldn't trust anyone anymore. But that all changed when Amy introduced me to y'all. I was able to smile again and talk to people more. I could trust you all but there was/is one person I trust the most." She explained.

"I bet it's Faker." I insulted. Surprisingly, she smiled and shook her head.

"Sonic may be like a brother to me and I trust him a lot but it's not the person or animal I'm talking about. Try again." I thought deeply. Her girl best friend was Rouge. So I figured it was her. Yet again I was wrong. I guessed Amy but I was incorrect.

"Who then?" I asked, hot tempered.

"Who else?" She replied. It took me a second to realize she was talking about me.

"M-Me? What about the pain I caused you? I even took your friendship for granted. Out of all people, why me?" I was starting to think that she was playing games with me.

"Shadow you've made realize quite a lot of things since I've met. You've made realize that forcing people to do stuff I wanna do is wrong. And also being immature is a good thing." I looked at her in astonishment. "I wouldn't really open up to people as much as I used to but the first time I met you, I really wanted to be your friend. So... thanks." TM gave a loving smile and hopped off the bed before I had a chance to respond. I managed to grab her wrist and pulled her closer. We locked eyes or as I thought, body closer. "You know, you're not a stubborn jackass after all." I snickered.

"Well, you're not a immature hoe after all." Tia rolled her eyes.

"Such colorful language Shadster, tsk tsk." She joked. We both laughed and locked eyes once more. _This is my chance, _I thought. We got body closer and we were just a breath apart until we actually kissed. Again.

"Hey T, can you... Sonic come over here!" I heard Rouge say. But I didn't care. I was in my own world with the girl I liked. I stood back and Tee was red all over.

"I'm super sorry. I know I shouldn't have done that. Stupid magazines." She mumbled the last part. I smirked.

"It's cool. We can always practice another time, right?" I joked. However, she didn't see the joke in the statement.

"Yeah sure. I should... probably get to my room. Don't want Rouge thinking something else now!" T fake laughed. _I sure hope I didn't rush into anything. _I thought. She walked away without turning back and Sonic came into the room, clapping like someone who didn't have enough common sense.

"Congratulations on your second first kiss with the same gal! You must really like her." He stated. Instead of ignoring the fool, I answered him.

"Yes. Yes I do."

**-Living room (12:35)-**

Everyone was in the living room doing their own thing. Tails and Cream were playing the clapping games Tia had taught them, Noah and Cassandra were texting each other, Knuckles and Rouge were sleeping, Sonic and Amy were listening to music and TM was playing Temple Run 2 on her phone. (Spencer & Danielle had gone out for the day.) Shadow kept looking at her lovingly and Sonic saw this. "I'll be right back Ames." She nodded and kissed his cheek. Sonic walked up to Shadow and dragged him to the corridor.

**-With Sonic and Shadow-**

"Shadow, looking at younger sis is not gonna get her to like you, you know that." Sonic sternly said (for the first time).

"I know. I do want her to feel the same without force. What shall I do?" Shadow asked.

"Ask Tee on a date."

"What? When? How?" So many questions popped into his mind.

"Well you could take her to an Italian restaurant -"

"This is Spain. Get your geographical facts straight." Shadow interrupted.

"Whatever. Anyway, take her to a wonderful 5 star rating restaurant and then to the park tomorrow around 7." Sonic continued.

"Rigght... How am I supposed to ask her? I don't wanna lose my cool in front of her."

_Well look at the one who said he and TM will never become friends. _Sonic thought. "That you have to do yourself." Before Shadow could answer, the doppelgangers heard a glass break from the kitchen along with a distressed groan. Shadow raced into the kitchen and saw his crush holding her waist in pain.

"What happened?" He asked. TM was in too much pain to reply. Sonic passed him the FA box and Shadow wrapped a bandage around the wound. "You okay?" Tia nodded slightly. "I know what will make your day better." He stated.

"What?" Tia said, weakly.

"Well, there's this fancy restaurant in the ship that you and I could go to. Wanna come with?" He asked. She thought about it for a while and smiled.

"So you're asking me on a date?"

"You could say that. We'll leave at 7pm, okay?" Shadow confirmed. She nodded and managed to get up on her own to lay on the couch she was using. _My first date. Exciting. _

* * *

**Me: Aww Shadster your first date. How adorable.**

**Shadow: Shut up.**

**Rouge: RainbowDash and Tia 4EVR would write more but her waterpipe is about to leak. So she'll see y'all soon.**

**Me: TMI!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Me: On the 9th day of Christmas my true love gave to me...**

**Sonic: 9 Ladies Dancing**

**Amy: 8 Maids-A-Milking**

**Knuckles: 7 Swans-A-Swimming**

**Rouge: 6 Geese-A-Laying**

**All: 5 GOLDEN RINGS!**

**Me: 4 Calling Birds**

**Sonic: 3 French hens**

**Amy: 2 Turtle Doves**

**Shadow: And some jackasses acting really dumb!**

**All: HEY!**

* * *

**-Friday (14:00) (TM's P.O.V.)-**

Today was the day. I and Shadow were going out on a date. Rouge literally dragged me to go to the mall with her along with Amy, Danielle, Cream and Cassandra. God damn her. Especially Danielle. "I could have gone in my shorts." I grumbled. Rouge glared at me.

"This is your first date with Shadow! Make a good impression." She hastily replied and kept looking for clothes for me. _Why did I even tell her. _I thought. Danielle was giving me dirty looks for some reason but I chose to ignore.

"Do you know why Danielle's in a bad mood?" Cassandra asked. I shrugged and sighed at the same time. To be honest, I don't give a fuck about her. She's lame, moody, rude, abnormal... all the words I could think of. "You know, you're starting to grow out of your immaturity." Cassandra managed to pick out. My eyes widened. It was true. Since Thursday I was acting strange. Being immature was my thing but maybe it's all about bloody puberty stages. I'm 16 in 2 months, still.

"I know. I don't know why." I said. Cassandra smiled.

"You'll find out soon." I made a soft smile myself and followed Rouge to the feminine section. _Well yippee..._

**-With Shadow, Sonic, Knuckles, Noah, Spencer, and Tails (Shadow's P.O.V.)-**

While everyone was blabbering about stupid things, I was quiet. Sonic and Knuckles were cussing each other like mad while Noah, Spencer and Tails were just singing random songs. Sonic forced me to get a suit. Like it was necessary. I and TM were just going to eat dinner. Besides, she was gonna be wearing her shorts. "You need to impress her." Sonic stated. I just rolled my eyes and followed the idiot.

**-With the girls (TM's P.O.V.)-**

"Is there need Rouge?!" I shouted. Some customers looked at me and walked away.

"Honey. If there is a person who knows more than you about relationships, it's me." Rouge boasted. _Boasting is my thing, not yours. _I thought.

"Says the one who's just started her first one with a echidna who doesn't even make sense to himself." I muttered. However, Rouge heard this and slapped my arm.

"Have you been in a relationship yourself? Don't start." Danielle butted in. I smiled to myself.

"Yes I have. So you can shut up your trap and get lost." I replied and walked with Cassandra.

**-With the boys (Shadow's P.O.V.)-**

"Noah don't you think this suit looks nice?" Sonic asked. It was black and white with a golden tie. _Well duh I look like a zebra. Why would it look good? _I thought. Noah and Tails just rolled their eyes and kept looking for suits for me. Like it was necessary.

"No way. This suit looks even better." Knuckles said. It was multicolored. _God forbid. _I thought. One of the worst things I've seen in a long time. Spencer almost threw up.

"What sense of fashion do you have Knuckles? What are you, a masquerade?" Sonic asked. Not another argument.

"No. What are you supposed to be, a gold digger?" Knuckles said. I and Tails rolled our eyes in unison.

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" Tails shouted. The rest looked at him. Including me. I never thought Tails could shout and use the word 'hell' at his age. "Why don't you man up and let Shadow pick his outfit. Besides, he's the one who's going on the date. Not you." I was really surprised. He was right. Pfft. I would have stuck for myself at the beginning. Sonic and Knuckles reluctantly agreed while I thanked Tails.

**-With the girls (TM's P.O.V.)-**

Rouge, Amy and Danielle shouting and screaming at each other about the dress I should wear. "Seriously, is this necessary? I mean, I can always wear my baseball outfit." I whispered to Cream and Cassandra. They both giggled.

"Well considering this is like a night out, maybe you should wear something decent." Cassandra replied.

"But the baseball outfit is decent. I haven't worn it since I won my old school's tryouts." I stated.

"Don't you wanna make Shadow impressed with you?" Cream asked.

"Well yeah. But being feminine won't change anything." I said.

"Just this once? Pretty please?" Cassandra pouted. I gave in and tried to look for a dress. It took time until I found one that I really liked. It was green with two black stripes at the edge of the sleeves. It was up to the knees or maybe just a little bit higher. I showed Cassandra as well as Cream and they both liked it. I went with them to the dressing room and it took me less than 4 seconds to get into it.

"You look really nice in that!" Cream complimented. I slightly blushed and smiled. Man if I could give an award to the nicest kid in the universe, it would be her.

"Now for the shoes!" Cassandra exclaimed. Wait. I wasn't prepared for those. Besides, I had never worn high heels before.

"Woah woah woah. With an extra woah. I'm not wearing that abomination called shoes. I refuse." I said.

"Tsk tsk. Your immaturity is coming back..." Cassandra trailed off. Was she trying to... bribe me? Uh uh. Hell no.

"Stop it. I'm not wearing those heels. I'm wearing Jordans." I was walking away until she dragged me by the leg and practically forced me to wear them. Like a baby. I'm surprised how she managed to get the shoe on my foot because I was struggling like mad. This was gonna be a long day. _I hope Shadster's having a better time than me. _I painfully thought.

**-With the boys (Shadow's P.O.V.)-**

I found the suit I was looking for. The shirt was black, the tie was red and the blazer, trousers and shoes were black. After that time. Knuckles and Sonic were still bickering up till now. Like it was necessary. "Guys, let's leave these jackasses and let's just pay for these clothes." I told Noah, Spencer and Tails. They agreed and left the two jackasses. It was when we were about to leave when they shouted,

"WAIT FOR US!" I laughed half hazardly and left with them trailing behind.

-**6:45pm (Normal P.O.V.)-**

Shadow was waiting patiently with a rose in his hand. _Girls take forever._ He thought. Just as he said that, Danielle came running downstairs with TM behind and a... watergun in her hand. Her hair was blonde and was longer as it reached her waist. She had also grown a fringe. TM was barefoot and backed Danielle to a wall. "Give me my shorts. NOW." She commanded.

"Lemme think about it. No." Danielle hastily replied.

"Why think when you can just give!"

"I'm not giving you these shorts." Danielle casually said. _Oh that's it. _Tia thought. She pointed the gun on Danielle's eyes and squirted. Surprisingly, there wasn't water inside. It was ketchup. "What the hell!" Danielle angrily shouted. Tee laughed so childishly.

"That's what you get for underestimating my patience. Now hand them over." She said. Yet again, Danielle refused. As soon as T-Shirt attempted to squirt, Rouge stopped her.

"What are you doing?" Rouge asked.

"Giving the damn punishment that this damn chick deserves." She replied. "Now step back so I can finish this challenge."

"To you, this is more like child's play." Danielle interrupted.

"Shut your mouth or this time, it goes all over you!" T-Shirt shouted. Shadow was busy laughing at the whole scenario while Sonic was coming downstairs.

"What on earth are you laughing... woah." He spotted his 'sister' squirting ketchup on Danielle while Danielle was actually crying. "You go sis!" Sonic cheered. TM turned around.

"Oh shut up Sonic! Tell this chick to give me my shorts now otherwise tomorrow I'm digging up her grave." Tia said.

"Shouldn't you be thinking about leaving? It's 6:55, you know." Noah stated.

"Not until SHE gives me back my shorts." Sonic nudged Shadow as he was still laughing his head off.

"Shadow, do something." Sonic told him. Shadow rolled his eyes and cleared his throat quite loudly. TM recognized the sound and sighed. She knew she was defeated.

"Next time, Danielle. I WILL get you. Just be warned." TM turned her back on Danielle and skipped like nothing happened. "Oh hey Shadster. Were you waiting there the whole time?"

"No I ran Brazil and back!" He sarcastically exclaimed.

"You know I would have believed you but you just had to use that sarcasm in your voice, didn't you?" Tia Maria said. Shadow just smiled and handed her the rose.

"For you." He simply said. She also smiled as he put it in her hair. "Have you got everything?"

"Yeah sure."

"Are you sure?" TM thought for a second and grabbed her jacket. She walked ahead of Shadow and was about to open the front door.

"T, you forgot these." Cream innocently walked in and was holding her green high heels with a quote, _Stay Strong _in black. T-Shirt ran and hugged Cream as she took the heels and slipped them on. "And I thought you said you didn't forget anything."

"Drop the issue." TM said, smirking.

"Shall we go?" Shadow asked, bringing his arm out.

"We shall." She replied and linked her arm with his as they walked out and closed the door. Rouge walked up to Sonic.

"Our plan worked." She whispered.

* * *

**Boom. Rouge and Sonic are so evil. But anyway, the date will be in the next chapter (hopefully). You're lucky if you're not living in SE of England. The weather today was extremely cold. And still is. Oh well. Hope you enjoyed reading this chappy and have a safe night XD**


	16. Chapter 16

**Me: Aww Tia and Shadster sitting in a tree. K.I.S.S -**

**Shadow: Go any further and I'll backhand slap you.**

**Me: Well I can forehand slap you. So watch yourself.**

**TM: Don't talk to him like that.**

**Me: Oh shut up Tia. Remember this is a story and that you and him are not actually going on a date in the real life.**

**Shadow: Exactly.**

**Me: Talk again and I'll just remove this awesome Gucci belt and swipe on your face.**

**Rouge: Such violence Tia, tsk tsk.**

**TM: Which one are you talking about? Me or her?**

**Me: Excuse me. I have a name.**

**Rouge: Ugh. Anyway werewolf lover99, thank you for enjoying the story so far and we hope that you and your family had a Merry Christmas and rockin' Happy New Year :)**

**Sonic: Now, to the story XD**

* * *

**-With Shadow and TM-**

"Buenas tardes! Cuántas tablas?" The waitress asked. Shadow didn't understand a word she was saying.

"Uno por favor." TM replied.

"Si si. Sígueme." The waitress ordered. While they were following her, Shadow nudged Tia.

"What were you guys saying?"

"I'll explain later." The waitress pointed to their table and walked off. Shadow sat down first while TM sat next to him. "I swear down the lady sits opposite..." She muttered.

"Are you a lady?" Shadow mocked.

"No..."

"Then shut up and stay." Tia did as he said. _Why am I so harsh to her? I love her but yet I treat her like my own daughter. I have to stop. _

**-With the others-**

Rouge and Sonic were jumping around and skipping downstairs chanting "THEY'RE ON A DATE! THEY'RE ON A DATE!" Everyone was getting extremely annoyed.

"Sonic. We. Should. Spy." Rouge suggested. Sonic widely smiled but before they could do anything, Tails stopped them.

"Rouge? Sonic? We can't spy on them." He said.

"Yeah. There's something called privacy." Noah continued.

"I bet you wouldn't like it if we spied on you when you were playing Scrabble -" Spencer started.

"TMI!" Rouge and Sonic shouted in unison and ran off to their loved ones.

_Well this is rich. _Danielle thought.

**-Shadow and TM-**

Shadow and Tia Maria were sitting in an awkward silence. There wasn't anything interesting to talk about although one of them had a bunch of questions.

"So tell me about yourself." Shadow pitched in.

"But you know almost everything about me." TM answered.

"Just do it."

"Ugh fine. Hello and my name is Tia Maria. As you can see, I'm VERY awesome. In fact, in 7-9th grade, they called me 'Queen of Awesomeness.'" She started. Shadow laughed.

"Did they really?"

"Yes. They also called me 'Princess of Annoyance'. I was a popular chick back then. Even teachers would allow me teach their classes, meaning no homework! When I was dating my boyfriend, one of the popular baseballers, my whole year group thought we were the best couple yet! I was super duper happy. Until..." Tia trailed off, trying her best not to get emotional.

"Until what?"

"My parents died in a plane crash."

**-Others-**

"Hey guys. Why don't we play 7 Minutes in Heaven." Knuckles suggested. "Except for Cream and Tails." They both awwed.

"Why not?" Cream asked.

"Because you're little pipsqueaks. Not even teenagers yet." Danielle teased.

"But I'm not a teenager yet." Amy said.

"Basically, people with relationships. Soz Cream and Tails." Cassandra also replied. The youngsters ran upstairs in disgust.

"Well that was easy." Spencer said. "How do we start?"

"Relationships first." Answered Sonic.

"Then non relationships. See if we can create sparks." Rouge evilly smirked.

**-Shadow and TM-**

"Your parents died in a plane crash?" Shadow asked. He was sympathetic but also curious.

"Yeah. What's so interesting about that?"

"But... you seem happy everyday."

"You know Shadow; just because someone looks happy, doesn't mean that they are. Everything about my life is HAPPY and awesome and cool. It's just... I can't be smiling and mean it all the time. If you know what I mean." As Shadow was about to say something, another waitress came over. Luckily, she spoke English.

"Good evening. My name is Casey. I was just wandering if you are ready to order your drinks?" Casey said.

"Yes we are. But you don't speak Spanish?" TM asked.

"Please don't tell my boss. She'll kill me. Literally." Casey replied. Shadow sarcastically coughed.

"Well can I have..." He pointed to the drink he wanted. She quickly wrote it down.

"And can I have what he said? Please?" TM announced. Shadow instantly raised an eyebrow.

"Are you sure? You're not the type to drink a -"

"Oh get over it Shadow. I'm almost 16. As long as it doesn't have poison, I'm good." TM reassured. Shadow rolled his eyes. Casey went to go and order their drinks.

**-Others (excluding Cream and Tails)-**

"I personally think it wasn't a good idea to play 7 Minutes in Heaven." Noah spoke to Danielle.

"You got that right. Knuckles and Cassandra are fighting well bad." Danielle answered.

"YOUR GIRLFRIEND WAS FLIRTING WITH MY BOYFRIEND!" Cassandra shouted.

"YOUR BOYFRIEND SAID MY GIRLFRIEND WAS A GOOD, NO, GREAT KISSER!" Knuckles shouted back.

"Will you guys just shut the fuck up! You both are acting like..." Amy stopped and thought. "Shadow and T when they hated each other!"

"Yeah; Ames is right. It's not like a kiss will ruin your relationships." Sonic pitched in. Knuckles and Cassandra glowed red with fury.

"Yeah Sonic. You're right. It's not like a kiss would ruin someone's relationship and then they have an affair -" Cassandra started.

"That's only for marriages." Spencer smartly stated.

"WILL YOU SHUT IT YOU SMART ASS!" Knuckles raged.

"That's it. I have had enough of your sappy ways Cassandra. I don't think I can take this anymore -" Noah said.

"YOU DON'T THINK I CAN TAKE YOU TELLING A GIRL SHE WAS A GREAT KISSER!" Cassandra shouted again.

"It's just a game." Noah said calmly.

"I DON'T CARE IF IT'S JUST A GAME! HOW DO YOU THINK I FEEL?"

"SHUT UP! YOU'RE MAKING A BIG DEAL OUT OF JUST 1 KISS! JUST 1! YOU KNOW WHAT? WE'RE THROUGH!" Noah shouted. Everyone stared at him. This was the first time that he actually shouted, according to Spencer. Cassandra lightened up and looked like she was gonna have a meltdown.

"Did you say what I think you said?" She clarified.

"Yes I said it and I'll say it again. We're through!" Noah exclaimed and rushed upstairs and slammed the door. Cassandra ran to the apartment's garage and cried her eyes out. Meanwhile, Amy, Sonic, Knuckles, Rouge, Spencer and Danielle were acting as if nothing happened.

"Well er... who wants to play GTA IV?" Sonic suggested. Everyone agreed and got their controllers.

**-Shadow and TM-**

Casey came back with the drinks and Shadow and TM thanked her while she walked away. Tia sipped her drink. "Mmm this tastes SO nice! What is it?" She asked.

"Red wine." Shadow simply said. Tia Maria's eyes widened and manages to spit out the contents before she swallowed them. "What's the big idea?"

"What's the big idea? I told you as long as it doesn't have poison, I'll be fine. Alcohol is toxic!" Tee worriedly exclaimed.

"But it's just alcohol."

"Alcohol is what killed my parents." Shadow stayed silent.

"But I thought they died in a plane crash -"

"The pilot was drunk on alcohol. I don't wanna talk about it anymore." TM sternly replied. Casey came back with a menu and ordered the food for both of them. After 10 minutes, they had both finished the food as they didn't order much. There was a awkward silence so Shadow decided to break it.

"So, how was your relationship with Dylan?" He questioned. There was a spark of jealousy in his voice which T-Shirt seemed to notice.

"It was good, I guess. I mean, he was a real sweetheart. But there was always one thing he never told me."

"What?"

"That he loved me." She stopped and looked at Shadow's face. He was just staring at her. "Why are you staring at me like that, Shadster?" He woke up to his senses.

"I guess I never had anyone tell me that either." T felt bad. _I could tell you. Maybe I'm just not ready yet._ TM thought.

"I'm sorry. The last time I've heard those 3 words was when I was like 5. Maybe I'm not that special to anyone." Shadow instantly tightened the grip on her wrist. "Ow. Ow. Oww! Shadster, it's really not necessary to squeeze my arm like that. Why?"

"Don't say that. You are special to loads of people and although they don't show it, they still appreciate you for who you are." Tia scoffed.

"I guess you're right. I mean, my twin brother, Sonic, normally hangs out with his girlfriend. Rouge seems to care more about my appearance as a girl rather than myself. Amy and I were never really close. Cream is the cutest thing but she's a child. I, Tails, Noah, Cassandra, Spencer and Knuckles hardly speak anyway. And Danielle... words can't describe how much I bloody hate her. I wonder why Spencer is dating her anyway." Shadow laughed out loud when she made that remark about Danielle. "What? It's true. I mean, she's even worse than you when we used to be frenemies. If I had a rifle, she'd be the first person I'd kill." His eyes widened when he heard that statement.

"Really?" He confronted.

"Actually maybe second. I'd probably have to kill Miley first." TM and Shadow laughed. Afterwards, Shadow tapped Tee on the shoulder. "Yeah?"

"You didn't say anything about me." He barely whispered. T-Shirt's face flushed.

"Oh yeah. Ha. Ha. Ha..." T said, trying to get out of that. Shadow looked consistent. "Argh fine. Well, you ARE over protective. You treat me like your younger sister and although your bossy and so full of yourself, sometimes you forget I'm standing right behind you." She sarcastically pointed out.

"Well, it takes one to know one."

"I know you already! I was joking about that Shadster. You do treat me like your younger sister figure. You're truly awesome and although people doubt you, there's no reason to. Because you're perfect. Just the way you are." She complemented. Shadow's heart beat faster every time he replayed this in his head.

"Thanks T-Shirt." She smiled. "Are we finished?"

"We can always go back and continue our date there. If you like." TM agreed and linked arms with him back to the suite.

**-Back to the cabin suite-**

Shadow and Tia Maria walked back and found the others suddenly bored to death with Grand Theft Auto. She noticed there were a few people missing. "Guys? Why are you all - OH MY GOD! YOU HAD GRAND THEFT AUTO!" She ran to the XBOX and was about to resume playing when Shadow managed to kick the controller out of her hand. "Really? Anyway, where's Cream, Tails, Noah and Cassandra -" There were footsteps. Everyone turned around and saw Cassandra. Her eyes were puffy red and her hair was all over the place.

"Who called me?" She weakly asked. TM was in shock.

"What happened Cassandra? Where's Noah?" As soon as she said that, Cassandra ran back to the garage crying. "Amy, Knuckles? Can you tell me what's going on?" They both refused to answer. "Shadow, let's continue our DATE, shall we?" As soon as the word DATE was heard, everyone snapped to attention. Shadow simply nodded and went upstairs with her. As they went upstairs, they heard Noah screaming,

"DAMN HER!"

The duo both shrugged it off and went to Shadow's room. "I'm going to teach you how to dance, okay. What song do you want?" TM suggested.

"Err... I don't dance." He simply stated.

"That's a great song! Lemme get it on my phone." He rolled his eyes.

"No, I mean, I DON'T DANCE." He tried to make it clearer. However, that made her even more confused.

"Duh. That's what you just said. Right song is on! You can sing Chad's part and I'll sing Ryan's. And you HAVE TO dance. Otherwise that costume party tomorrow, you ain't going."

"Wait. There's a costume party tomorrow? How'd you know?" Tia got out her smartphone.

"Rouge gave me the info on this. Maybe you should get one sometime. IF you can afford it." She joked. Shadow scoffed.

"Hurry up and let's just do this bloody song." He said. T turned on the song. **  
**

* * *

_**(TM) Hey, batter, batter, hey batter, batter swing.**_

_**(Shadow) I've go to just do my thing.**_

_**(TM) Hey, batter, batter, hey batter, batter swing.**_  
_**I'll show you that it's one and the same.**_  
_**Baseball, dancing, same game.**_  
_**It's easy.**_  
_**Step up to the plate, start swingin'.**_

_**(Shadow) I wanna play ball now, and that's all.**_  
_**This is what I do.**_  
_**It ain't no dance that you can show me.**_

_**(TM) You never know.**_

_**(Shadow) Oh I know.**_

_**(TM) You never try.**_

_**(Shadow) There's just one little thing that stops me ev'ry time YEAH.**_

_**(TM) Come on!**_

_**(Shadow) I don't dance.**_

_**(TM) I know you can.**_

_**(Shadow) Not a chance.**_

_**(TM) It I could do this, well, you could do that.**_

_**(Shadow) But I don't dance.**_

_**(TM) Hit it out of the park!**_

_**(Shadow) I don't dance.**_

_**(TM) I say you can.**_

_**(Shadow) There's not a chance.**_

_**(TM) Slide home, you score, swingin' on the dance floor.**_

_**(Shadow) I don't dance, no.**_

Shadow seemed to enjoy himself just a little bit and started moving his body a bit more, which impressed TM.

**(TM) _Hey_,**_** batter, batter, hey batter, batter swing.**_

_**(Shadow) I've go to just do my thing.**_

_**(TM) Hey, batter, batter, hey batter, batter swing.**_  
_**Two-steppin', now you're up to bat.**_  
_**Bases loaded, do your dance.**_  
_**It's easy.**_  
_**Take your best shot, just hit it.**_

_**(Shadow) I've got what it takes, playin' my game. **__**So you better spin that pitch you're gonna throw me, YEAH. **__**I'll show you how I swing.**_

_**(TM) You never know.**_

_**(Shadow) Oh I know.**_

_**(TM) You never try.**_

_**(Shadow) There's just one little thing that stops me ev'ry time. YEAH.**_

_**(TM) Come on!**_

_**(Shadow) I don't dance.**_

_**(TM) I know you can.**_

_**(Shadow) Not a chance.**_

_**(TM) If I could do this, well, you could do that.**_

_**(Shadow) But I don't dance.**_

_**(TM) Hit it out of the park!**_

_**(Shadow) I don't dance.**_

_**(TM) I say you can.**_

_**(Shadow) There's not a chance.**_

_**(TM) Slide home, you score, swingin' on the dance floor.**_

_**(Shadow) I don't dance, no.**_

TM was enjoying her role too. She would have perfectly been able to play both characteristics, since she had an interest of dancing but also baseball was her favorite sport. She watched Shadow. He was by far having a lot of fun and didn't even know how good he was at dancing.

_**(TM) Lean back, tuck it in, take a chance.**_  
_**Swing it out, spin around, do the dance.**_

_**(Shadow) I wanna play ball, not dance hall.**_  
_**I'm makin' a triple, not a curtain call.**_

_**(TM) I can prove it to you til you know it's true. **__**Cause I can swing it, I can bring it to the diamond too.**_

_**(Chad) You're talkin' a lot. **__**Show me what you got. STOP.**_

_**(Both) Swing!**_

Since this part was mostly instrumental, the duo did freestyle dances. They were just laughing at each other.

_**(TM) HEY**_  
_**Come on, swing it like this.**_  
_**Oh, swing!**_

_**(Shadow) Ooh**_

_**(TM) Jitterbug... just like that.**_  
_**That's what I mean; That's how you swing.**_

_**(Shadow) You make a good pitch but I don't believe.**_

_**(TM) I say you can.**_

_**(Shadow) I know I can't.**_

_**(Both) I don't dance.**_

_**(TM) You can do it.**_

_**(Shadow) I don't dance,no.**_

_**(TM) Nothin'to it. **__**Atta boy, atta boy. YEAH.**_

_**(Shadow) Hey, batter, batter, hey batter, batter what?**_

_**(TM) One, two, three, four, everybody swing!**_

_**(Both) COME ON!**_

_**(Shadow) I don't dance.**_

_**(TM) I know you can.**_

_**(Shadow) Not a chance.**_

_**(TM) If I could do this, well, you could do that.**_

_**(Shadow) But I don't dance.**_

_**(TM) Hit it out of the park!**_

_**(Shadow) I don't dance.**_

_**(TM) I say you can.**_

_**(Shadow) There's not a chance.**_

_**(TM) Slide home, you score, swingin' on the dance floor.**_

_**(Shadow) I don't dance, no.**_

* * *

As soon as the song finished, TM was in Shadow's arms. "I guess we've locked eyes again." He said. Tia just nodded. They kept staring at each other until Rouge barged in.

"Soz hon. We're -" When she saw the sight of Shadow and T, her conscience was praising her for bringing them to the cruise. "Oh sorry. Was I interrupting something?" Shadow quickly let go of his crush.

"No. I was about leaving now. Thanks Shadow, BEST DATE EVER!" Tee said. She knew she was blushing, because she had come to realize that she had fallen for him. She dragged Rouge out of the room. _Girls. Typical. _He thought and dozed off.

**-Rouge and TM-**

"Tia, if I know you more than anyone, you'll tell me what's going on with you and Shadow." Rouge blackmailed.

"N-Nothing." TM replied. Rouge was smart so she didn't buy it.

"Good girls don't stutter. Lying is a sin you know. Tell the truth and shame the devil."

"NOTHING."

"Tia." There was no reply. Rouge called a second time. "Tia." Still no reply from her. "TIA!" She shouted. T-Shirt seemed to ignore yet again. "You're so stubborn, you know that?"

"Ugh! Fine. If you want truth, imma give some to you now."

"Listening." TM took a deep breath.

"I... Think I'm in love with Shadow.

* * *

**And boom. Sorry I couldn't update for a while. My STUPID cousins came over for Christmas. Sorry I don't mean stupid. I just mean foolish. Then, my sister's godsister and godbrother came for a sleepover till NYE (New Year's Eve) and we had a few people coming round. Also, my dad didn't let me use the computer AT all because apparently I 'use it too much.' Typical. Sometimes, I'd be sly and have to sneak upstairs to use it. Anyway, school has resumed for me today and my HPV Vaccinations are coming up this Thursday :'(. My mum knows how much I hate injections. As I said again, super duper sorry about the delay and well, err... Goodnight XD**


End file.
